Updates and add-ons
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: About a week after Alden's addition to the game, Paolo now gives the game new characters. But one seems more interested in something else than racing in the sweet game
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. Thanks for the views on the previous story and for the writers whose oc's were not included yet, I apologize for that. I will be adding those oc's to this story and again, I apologize if they are not exactly the same as the originals. Now, please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

Nearly a week after the update, new Virus invasion, addition of a new avatar and the return of an old game character, the racers were now enjoying their time after the arcade had closed. The new avatar, named Alden Monde, turned out to be a hero and helped to reunite Vanellope and her sister Oreanna with their father King Candy.

The rulers of Sugar Rush were in the Castle watching the Arcade's Funniest Videos, where they were watching some characters such as the racers, Ryu and Ken and the Mario villain Bowser, being pranked by a photo booth.

"Man, this is so hilarious!", Vanellope laughed.

"Yeah! I mean, who would be dumb enough to go into a photo booth, hear the booth say that the drink is too close and puts it on the other side of GCS, only to come back and listen to the booth saying that it's too far away!", Oreanna laughed as well.

Even King Candy was chuckling at this. "I agree.", he said, trying to calm down a bit. ""Wow, I didn't know how much I missed."

The two sisters looked at him. "Yeah, it does feel good to have you back. Dad.", Vanellope sighed.

"Yes. It does feel nice to be with you two again.", King Candy said, smiling at his daughters. The sisters got up and were about to hug King Candy when Sour Bill interrupted.

"Your majesties.", he said. Oreanna and Vanellope groaned at this.

"What is it Bill?", Oreanna said, annoyed that the little candy ruined their father-daughter moment.

"I came to inform you that the Sergeant is in the throne room. She wanted to speak with you about the Virus.", Bill answered.

The three went quiet for a moment. They had nearly gotten over the fact that the Virus was gone, and their dad had now returned. But now? To here about it again, and from Sergeant Calhoun no less, it must have been serious. After another few moments, Vanellope spoke up.

"Okay Bill, tell her we'll be right there.", she said, trying to sound cheerful. The little green candy nodded before stepping out of the room and heading to the throne room.

"This could be serious.", King Candy said.

"Yeah. It could be.", Oreanna said, sounding concerned.

"Well, we won't know until we talk to ol' Sergeant Smiles now, would it.", Vanellope said in her cocky attitude. "Last one there's gonna smell Ralph's pits!", she yelled before running away.

The two royals shuddered a bit at the thought. "You're so gross, sis!", Oreanna shouted before using her Ghosting powers to run through the walls. King Candy just chuckled. "Hehehe. Kids.", he said, walking to the throne room.

In the throne room...

Calhoun, who was with Felix and Ralph, was waiting infront of the throne and fiddling with her scanner. After a bit, Felix spoke up.

"Uh, are you alright, Tammy?", Felix asked his wife concernedly. Calhoun looked down at her husband.

"Yeah, why do you ask?", she answered in a strict voice. Felix was startled a bit by this.

"W-well,", he started, "it's just that you have been fiddling with that scanner of yours since we entered the game.", Ralph interrupted, pointing at the device. Calhoun scowled at Ralph, then looked down at the scanner in her hand.

"Alright, fine.", she sighed. "I was making sure there were no other threats to this game still hanging around."

"But the Alden kid said everything will be fine.", Felix said.

Calhoun inhaled a deep breath, only to cough a bit from the sugary dust of the game. "Well, you can never be too careful.",

As she said that, the three adults heard some footsteps and a familiar voice coming towards them. "Guys!", the voice said. The adults smiled a bit as they saw Vanellope run around the corner and glitch at them. Behind her, they saw Oreanna passing through a wall, chasing Vanellope.

"I win!", Vanellope yelled happily.

"No fair sis!", Oreanna whined, a bit exhausted from the run. "You got a head start!"

Vanellope looked at her sister, hands on her hips. "And you used your Ghosting to go through the walls! And I only used my glitch once.", she pointed out.

Oreanna just stuck her tongue out at this. Vanellope did the same before turning to the adult characters. "Hey guys! What's up?", she asked, glitching onto Ralph's shoulder.

"Well princess, the Sarge here thinks that there may be some viruses still hanging around.", Ralph told the hyperactive racer.

Vanellope thought for a second. "Ok, first, it's president.", she said, pointing a Ralph, who just smiled. "Second, are you sure about that Sarge?"

Calhoun stared at the tiny leader for a bit before trying to answer. However, she was interrupted again. But this time, by a racer boy suddenly barging in through the front doors.

"Hey guys!", the boy said. They looked at the racer, only to see it was Alden Monde. "Hey Vanellope, Oreanna, Ralph, Felix, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun...", he said while giving a salute, "Sour Bill, Oreo Guards, King Candy from down the hall who can still hear me but walking casually, not caring about Vanellope's bet that whoever is last has to smell Ralph's pits."

"Wait, what?", Ralph suddenly said, looking at Vanellope, surprised that she would even think of something like this. Vanellope the other hand just giggled.

"Oh, hey Vanellope...", Alden said, Vanellope glitching off Ralph's shoulder and appearing next to him, "I wanted ask you if you found my holo-screen yet?"

Vanellope tapped her chin a bit. "Holo-screen? Oh, yeah. We found it yesterday. It was under the sofa in the media room when the Castle was repaired.", Vanellope said. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled for Sour Bill, forgetting he was right next to her.

"You whistled, miss?", he said in his low monotone, surprising Vanellope and causing her to jump up and glitch. "Gah! Bill!", she yelled. Bill didn't respond. Vanellope looked slightly annoyed at the candy man but instructed him anyway. "Hmph. Anyway Bill, can you get the the blue holo-screen we found yesterday?"

Sour Bill just nodded and headed off to the media room. After he left, Alden spoke up. "So Sarge...", he said, facing the Sergeant, "what were you saying a while ago?"

The soldier looked at the choco-almond racer. "I was talking about that Virus.", she said sternly. " When we entered Sugar Rush, my scanner went off, indicating a virus... Or what's left of it."

The others grew concerned. "Wait, so there's still a virus here?", Oreanna asked.

Calhoun sighed. " I'm not sure."

Sour Bill came back with the holo-screen. "Here you are madam president.", he said, handing it over to Vanellope.

"Thanks Bill.", Vanellope said, taking the screen before letting Bill go about his business. "Here Alden.", she said, handing it to Alden, who then took the screen and folded it up before putting it in his hat.

King Candy then entered the room. "Hello everyone.", he greeted, "oh and you too Mr. Monde." Alden smiled at the King.

"Please King Candy, just call me Alden.", he said, bowing.

" _Tsk,tsk..._ I thought we had an agreement to call me KC, after all, you did save us.", King Candy said, gesturing to his daughters.

"Ok, KC.", Alden smiled. The moment was cut short, however, when Calhoun's scanner suddenly went off.

"What the cybug?", Calhoun said, waving the device around to scan the room. She suddenly stopped when the scanner gave a steady beeping as she pointed it at King Candy. "What is this?", she said before the beeping suddenly stopped.

"What just happened Ms. Calhoun?", King Candy asked, wondering why the scanner was pointed at him.

"Oh, uh...", Calhoun stuttered. She wondered to herself, should she tell the two racers what this alert was about, or seeing that the alert went away, keep it safe and not tell them... Yet. She decided to go with the latter. "... It's nothing. Must be a glitch."

"Hey!", Vanellope yelled, sounding offended.

Calhoun looked at the little racer. "Relax Schweetz. I didn't mean it like that.", she said, a small smile on her face. Vanellope caught this and smiled too.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Sarge. I'm just messin' with ya.", she said happily. "I'm over it."

Just after Vanellope finished, Alden's hat suddenly started ringing with the Thriller song. "I got it.", he said, clicking the almond pin. The holo-screen popped up again and I appeared.

 _"Hey guys."_

"Hey Paolo.", the racers greeted.

 _"Hey, so I just called to tell you about the second part of the update."_

The adults looked confused at this. "The second part?", Calhoun asked.

I looked at Calhoun. " _Oh hello Sarge.",_ I said, smiling. _" Yeah. You see, when I came by the first time, it wasn't just to add Alden.",_ I started explaning. _" You see, a group of programmers like me had this idea. If we keep doing updates on old machines like this..."_

"Hey!", the three leaders of Sugar Rush objected, obviously offended, for real this time with Vanellope.

 _"Oops, sorry.",_ I said, trying to apologize, to which they nodded. _"Anyway, if we kept doing it on... Those... Machines, then the existing hardware may malfunction. So now, if we make a type of update like this, it wouldn't compromise the existing game."_ I finished. _" And by the way, only a few of us actually know that you all are 'ALIVE' in your games.",_ I added.

Everyone nodded, finally understanding the situation. "Okay, so when is this second update gonna happen?", Ralph asked.

 _"I gonna come over tomorrow. I'm gonna ask Mr. Litwak to keep the console on but no one can play it."_

All the characters nodded. It would be a bad idea to have the update happen as the game was being played.

"Okay, thanks for that.", King Candy said. "And by the way, thank you for repairing my code. If it weren't for you and Alden here.", he gestured to the white boy...

" _Racist much?", Barry said offscreen._

 _"what are you doing?"_

 _"I miss being part of the story.", Barry answered._

 _"later. Unless you want me to shock you again."_

 _Barry started running to Adorabeezle's house._

 _"hehe"_

 _... "_ I wouldn't have had my family back.", he said, hugging the two sisters.

"Dad!", they giggled.

 _"You're welcome. Now, I have to get ready for tomorrow. Are there any other questions?"_

Calhoun looked at her scanner, then at the King again. She got closer to the screen. "Yeah, I do.", she said. She held up her scanner so I can see the display and then pointed it at King Candy. The scanner beeped a few times before the sound stopped. "Do you see this? He is still a virus!", she yelled, pointing at the monarch. Everyone had a stunned look on their faces.

"B-But how? I thought he was cured!", Vanellope blurted out, on the verge of tears. Oreanna got behind her at patted her sister's back while also about to cry.

"What? I'm still a-", King Candy started saying before Calhoun pointed her pistol at him.

"Tammy! No!", Felix yelled from behind Ralph.

"Are you thick, Felix?", she asked, looking at her husband.

"No. But come on hun. These two just got their father back, and now you're just gonna blast him?", Felix answered.

Calhoun thought for a moment. She was about to squeeze the trigger, but looked at the two horrified racers beside the King. She saw how scared they were, not for themselves, but for their father. It hadn't even been a week, and now they will never see him again? She then looked at her pistol. She slowly released her grip on it and hung her head low before putting it back in the holster.

"Sorry about that.", she said to the girls. The two approached her before putting their tiny hands on hers. She held their hands before turning back to me, a bit ashamed to even look at anyone else. She cleared her throat before talking again. "So what's this about?"

 _"Please wait a moment.", I said. "Hey Alden."_

"Yes _Kuya?"_

 _"Can you please set the hat to scan?"_ Alden did as he was told. After clicking the pin four times, the hat then emitted a yellow laser that Alden pointed at King Candy to scan him.

 _"Okay, got it. Hmm. Das veird."_

"Huh?", everyone said.

 _" Sorry, I talk like that sometimes. Anyway, it seems that although the update fully repaired King Candy's code, there was a tiny bit of the Virus remaining. Thank goodness it's so minute that it cannot control anything...yet."_

"What do you mean, yet?", Ralph asked.

 _"Well, the Viral code was only able to survive because it attached itself to King Candy's code, but since his code was fully restored, it acted like an immunity or 'firewall' so it can't corrupt him anymore. But if someone willingly allowed it to attach to them, they will become the next virus."_

The others now had terrified expressions. "Can you get it out of him?", Vanellope asked worriedly.

 _"Yes. But it would require him to regenerate."_ Vanellope and Oreanna looked at each other before nodding. _"Very well. Alden, can you please use Runner Mode?"_

Alden nodded. "Good thing Moppet girl unlocked it two days ago.", he said. He took his sunglasses out from his hat and put them on. He then put his fists together and cracked his knuckles before saying the command word.

"Shamone!"

His body glowed with the white and blue light again. As his jacket and swordcane formed on his back, the title of the transformation song was heard again.

 _Another Part of Me! Heee heeee_

The light then dissipated and showed Alden in his Runner Mode.

 _"Okay Alden, now take out the sword and balisong."_ Alden did as he was told. He had the sword in his left hand and the knife in his right. _"Okay now, swipe the knife across the sword then hit King Candy on the head."_

"What?", everyone yelled.

 _"Everyone,please calm down. It won't kill him. It will extract the Virus into the blade. Then we have to more or less knock him out. It'll just be a few seconds, then you can wake him up and he will be Virus free!", I explained hurriedly._

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, please do it", King Candy said. Alden nodded. He swiped the knife across the sword, causing it to glow white. He then hit King Candy on the head with the side of the sword, not the blade. As the sword made contact, the blade started going from white to red. As the sword's light started to go down, King Candy collapsed and lay on the floor, unconscious. After the glow disappeared, and upon closer inspection, the blade now had a red object moving inside it.

"Is that the Virus?", Vanellope asked, getting closer to the sword and was about to touch it when suddenly...

"Don't!", Calhoun and I yelled. Vanellope pulled her hand away quickly. "If you touch it, it will corrupt you.", Calhoun said.

 _"She's right. Now Alden, you can still use Runner Mode but since the sword has a virus in it, I wouldn't recommend you to put it in your inventory. You will have to keep it with you at all times until the update tomorrow. I will extract it then."_

As I finished, King Candy started to wake up. "Ow, my head!"

Vanellope and Oreanna heard this and ran to their dad. "Daddy!", they yelled as they tackled him to the ground. The other characters chuckled at this.

"What happened? Did you get the Virus out?", King Candy asked as he got up and started walking to the screen.

 _"Yes sir. You can rest easy now."_ Alden then showed him the sword with the Virus inside before sheathing it.

"Thank you my boy.", King Candy said, thanking me and Alden.

 _"Okay, if that will be all, I have to get going now. And Alden. Please keep that safe until the update, okay?"_

Alden nodded before placing the sword on his back. "I will _Kuya "_

I smiled. _"Okay, bye everyone!"_

"Bye Paolo.", they all said before I shut off the screen.

"Okay, now that that's done, we should all get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.", Oreanna said. Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes before the three adults left for their games and leaving the Royal Family in the Castle.

"Goodnight dad.", Oreanna and Vanellope said, giving their dad a hug.

King Candy chuckled a bit. "Goodnight my dears.", he said, before they all went upstairs and went to their own rooms.

"And they forgot about me.", Sour Bill said, still left downstairs.

"Goodnight Bill.", the three royals bellowed from their rooms. This caused Bill to smile before he walked back to his room.

As he made his way to his room, he heard a voice behind him say "Goodnight Bill."

Sour Bill heard this male voice and let out an amused sigh "Goodnight Jack.", he said. Jack smiled before running off to his room.

To be continued...

please comment and review.


	2. Good morning

Hello and thanks again to the writers who let me use their oc's in the first story. I apologize if the oc's in this story are either not like the original in personality or if they are not the expected oc's to be added. If so, I guarantee that they will be added in the next story. To make it clear, if I got permission from you and if your oc is like a child or descendant of the Sugar Rush Racers, then they will most likely be added in the next story.

Also, if any of you are interested, please submit some funny, odd or awkward questions or situations for the racers to do for a filler story I am planning. Kinda like 'why are we here' or 'what is life'. Also, remember some awkward things for them to do.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the Oc's except for Alden Monde.**

It was the next morning and about two hours before the Arcade opens.

Vanellope woke up first, a bit excited for the next update. She kicked of her sheets and ran to Oreanna's room. She opened the door quietly and peeked inside. Inside, she saw Oreanna asleep under her covers. She had a wicked idea. She tiptoed into the room and got next to the bed.

Her idea was to scare Oreanna awake. She then glitch herself on top of a dresser next to the bed, crouched down and got ready to jump.

"Oreanna!", she screamed as she jumped from the dresser and onto the bed. However, what happened next was totally unexpected. She landed on the sheets where she thought her sister would be, although with a loud thud.

" _Umph!"_

Vanellope slowly got up from the bed, her head aching a bit from the short fall. She stood up and searched the bed, confused to find that Oreanna wasn't even on the bed at all. "That's weird.", she thought, "How could the bed be empty? I just saw her right here." She looked closer at the sheets. "Huh? How did the sheets keep this shape? It looked like there was someone in it."

As she was analyzing the bed, and talking to herself, Vanellope suddenly heard a soft snoring noise. Something then dripped on her head. "What the-?"

She looked around for the source of the noise, only to find nothing. Then, another drop fell on her head. "Huh?", she said as she looked up. She then started to giggle.

Right there, on the ceiling, was Oreanna. She was sucking her thumb and drooling. She had used her Ghost powers to fly up and sleep on the ceiling. She just continued to sleep as if she was in her bed.

"Hahaha, this is just too good.", Vanellope said before glitching to her room to get her Iphone 6. As she came back in Oreanna's room, she saw her Iphone lying on the nightstand. Vanellope took it as well and opened up the camera app, also doing so with hers. "Good thing Oreanna never puts a password lock on this."

Vanellope then pointed both phones at the ceiling before yelling as loud as she can. "OREANNA!"

The sudden noise woke Oreanna up, causing her to lose her Ghosting and fall onto the bed with a louder thud. "AAAHHHH- _UMPH!"._ After a few seconds, she suddenly got back up and rapidly looked around the room, scanning for any threats. She then saw Vanellope and ran behind her. "What happened? Is someone hurt? Did someone attack us? Did they get my autographed pictures of Justin Timberlake?", Oreanna asked quickly.

After the questions, Oreanna heard her sister giggling loudly, trying to contain herself. Oreanna then got a confused look before looking up at her sister's face, only to see her holding both of their phones and pointed at her. She frowned at her sister. "VANELLOPE!", she yelled, "Why do you always do this?", she added, obviously frustrated at her sister.

Vanellope just smiled. "It's just so funny to mess with you.", she said, pinching the black and white girl's cheek.

The girls suddenly heard several footsteps running toward them. "What's going on?", King Candy asked frantically, still in his royal nightshirt. "Did we get attacked? Are you hurt? Did someone steal any of my Katy Perry posters?"

The girls laughed at this. "Ha ha ha... ( _Whew!)_ Sorry dad. It wasn't-", Vanellope was trying to explain to her dad when she was suddenly cut off.

"What happened?", Jack asked, wearing a black tank top and red shorts. Oreanna blushed a bit at this. Being the only racer that can run at high speeds, he was also the most fit of them all. "Did we get attacked? Did they hurt you? Did they take any of my soft focus headshot pictures of Oreanna?"

Everyone was staring at him strangely, especially Oreanna. This caused her to blush even more. Jack saw this. "Are you ok Oreanna?", he asked.

Oreanna looked away to hide her blush. "Y-yeah, I'm fine.", she answered in a low and somewhat timid voice. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

" _(Phew!)",_ Jack and the King said. After a few seconds, King Candy demanded an explanation. "So, what was all the screaming about?"

Vanellope chuckled nervously a bit. " _Ehehe,_ well you see dad,", she started, rubbing the back of her head, "I was just trying to scare Oreanna."

King Candy looked at the tiny president. "And why would you do that?", he asked in a strict tone.

"Yeah, why?", Oreanna and Jack said simultaneously. They noticed this, looked at each other and blushed before looking back at Vanellope.

"I dunno, it's just fun.", she shrugged.

King Candy's strict demeanor softened a bit. "Oh what am I going to do with you?", he said, chuckling a bit and holding onto Vanellope's shoulder.

"So, am I in trouble?", the green girl asked.

"Nah! Just remember to not go too far with these pranks of yours, ok.", King Candy said to his daughter, who then nodded.

"Wait!", Oreanna said, "you're just gonna let her keep doing this to me, huh dad?"

King Candy turned to face his second daughter and whispered to her. "Oh don't worry my dear. I have something planned for her. I don't exactly approve of some of her pranks. You know how far she can go. Remember the butter and skittles incident?", he said.

The two of them shuddered. "Yeah, I didn't know a uni-candy-corn could do that. Poor Rancis. Good thing his hair regenerated the next day.", Oreanna said, remembering the prank Vanellope did three days before. She tricked Rancis into trying to ride Skittles. She ended up gluing him to the saddle and Skittles tried to get him off. Rancis' pants, and underwear, got ripped off of him and he was thrown a few feet away before Skittles breathed fire on him, burning his butt and hair.

"Hm, yes. But I think you can help out with this one.", King Candy said. Oreanna turned to see Vanellope talking with Jack. She nodded. "Sure dad."

"Good, but it has to be something she won't expect.", King Candy said, his hand on his chin, pondering a good revenge prank. Oreanna did the same.

"I think I got it dad.", she whispered her plan to their father, who smiled at the idea. "That sounds perfect my dear. We'll do it after the update.", the King said to his daughter, who nodded and smiled.

King Candy then turned to the two other racers. "Vanellope, Mr. Trader!", he called them. The two looked at him and ran, or glitched over, "Yeah?", they said.

The King smiled. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. We still have to tell the racers about the update later." The three kids nodded and they all walked toward the kitchen. On the way, however, Oreanna started talking to Jack.

"So Jack", she said.

"Hm?", Jack said.

"What were you saying a while ago? About pictures of me?", she asked.

Jack suddenly got a bit nervous at this and tried to calm himself down. "O-oh y-yeah, that. It was nothing. It was just a joke.", he said, looking at the ground as he did. Oreanna had a sly grin on her face at this.

'Oh, this could get interesting.', she said to herself.

"Oh really? So why did you suddenly rush to my room, huh?"

Jack became more nervous. "Oh, nothing. I just thought that someone attacked us and I heard you yell."

"Is that so? Then why are you holding that?", Oreanna pointed out. Jack was holding a teddy bear with a picture of Oreanna taped on the face of the bear.

Now Jack wasn't just nervous, he was also very embarrassed. 'Oh no! She's gonna find out!', he thought to himself. "I was trying to grab my sword. It turned out that I ended up grabbing... This... by mistake.", he defended. "I-i-t was the closest thing I could grab before running.", he added quickly. Oreanna started giggling.

"Oh, so one of the toughest guys in the game was worried about me? How sweet.", she teased.

"N-no, it's not like that at all!", he yelled. Oreanna saw his reaction and decided to go with it. She stopped walking and started crying a bit.

" _sniff..._ Oh, so you don't like me?", she said. Jack suddenly had a bit of guilt from seeing his crush crying. He stopped walking and put a hand on Oreanna shoulder. He then kneeled down a bit infront of her and put a finger on her chin and tried to tilt her head up.

"I'm sorry Oreanna. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just worried.", Jack said.

Oreanna's crying calmed down a bit. She looked up at Jack. "Really?"

"Yes.", Jack answered simply.

Oreanna stopped crying completely and hugged Jack. This surprised him a little but he returned the hug. King Candy and Vanellope heard the conversation and stopped to see what was going on. After turning around, they were happy to see such a cute sight.

After a few seconds, Oreanna released Jack from the hug and asked him a question. "So Jack, I have a question for you."

"What is it?", said Jack.

"Do you like me?", Oreanna said.

Jack started blushing again but sucked it up. "Yeah, a little."

Oreanna's smug grin returned. "Really? Just a little?", she asked, pointing to the teddy bear with her picture on it. Jack looked at it for a second before turning back to the Oreo themed girl.

"Okay, a lot! There, you happy now?", he said, a little embarrassed, annoyed and nervous.

Oreanna tapped her finger on her chin. "Hm, let me think about it.", she said. She looked at Jack's face, his expression looking hopeful. "Yes.", she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before running to the kitchen. Jack was shocked by this and stayed there for a few more seconds before Vanellope came over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hello? Arcade to lover boy? Are ya in there?", she said, waving her hand infront of the mystery racer's face. He didn't respond. "Ya know, you're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth.", she said. Jack still didn't respond. He was still too shocked to answer Vanellope. Vanellope grew tired of this. She just shut his mouth for him, picked him up and dragged him to the kitchen. "C'mon Jack! I know you can walk! Get up before I tell Oreanna.", she said, annoyed at the boy.

Although he was the fastest runner, he was still heavy. He didn't even have his weights on, and now, she was dragging him to the edge of the stairs. "Okay, Jack, if you don't get up, I'll just push you off these stairs.", Vanellope threatened.

Jack finally got up after hearing the 'threat'. "Okay your highness.", he said as he got up and casually walked down the stairs as if nothing happened. "Thanks for the lift.", he said as he walked down.

At the top of the stairs, Vanellope was sweating, her hair was a mess and she was panting heavily. "Jerk!", she said before glitching down to the kitchen.

After eating a breakfast of chocolate and Oreo pancakes, chocolate shakes, and scrambled cake, the four characters got ready for their day.


	3. Arrival

Thanks again to the authors who let me use their oc's for my story. I would like to point out that althought I said that many of the oc's will be added here, not all of them will play an important part. Some of them may just be brief cameos or mentions. But I do promise to add them in the next story.

Also, I would like some requests for funny or awkward situations to put the racers in for a short story or ficlets.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

After the Royal family and Jack had finished getting ready for the day, Vanellope sounded the alarm for the racers to gather at the Castle.

 **At Alden's home...**

Alden was just finishing off his breakfast of chocolate banana oatmeal cookies and mango frozen yogurt when he heard the alarm.

"Time to go.", he said. After placing the dishes and the utensils in the dishwasher, he was about to dash out the door when he heard the Thriller song again. He tried to push the button on his hat, only to find out that he wasn't wearing it. He went back inside and found his hat on the couch.

"Yes _Kuya_?", Alden said.

 _"O Alden, tumawag lang ako para masabi sa iyo na papunta na ako."_ "Hey Alden, I just called to tell you that I'm on my way."

"Yeah, I heard the alert. I was on my way to the Castle.", Alden responded.

I looked at him strangely. _"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?"_

Alden tries to remember. "Oh yeah! I forgot the swordcane.", he said, grabbing the item.

 _"Anything else?"_

"Oops! I forgot the hat.", Alden answered, picking up the hat and placing it on his head.

 _"ANYTHING ELSE?"_

Alden thought again. "Nope. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the Castle." He said, going to the door again, somewhat annoyed by me.

As he was about to step out again, I yelled. _"ALDEN!"_

"What is it _Kuya?"_ , he asked, obviously irritated.

 _(Queue deadpan voice here) "Pants.",_ I said before logging out.

Alden looked confused. He looked down to see what I was talking about. "What about my pa- Aaahhh!", he said, shocked to find out he had forgotten to get dressed and was outside his house in a pair of Spiderman short shorts and nothing else. He rushed back inside, and got ready for the day (correctly this time) before going back out to the Cloud 9 and driving to the Castle.

 **At the Castle...**

All the racers were driving up the winding road leading up to the Castle. The racers parked their karts and entered the Castle and made their way to the throne room.

The Royal Family was already gathered in the throne room. Vanellope was playing Asphalt 8 on her IPad Pro while King Candy and Oreanna were talking about the prank they plan to do on Vanellope. Jack was beside Oreanna, listening in on the conversation.

"Do you think that this prank of yours will work, my dear?", King Candy asked his Oreo themed daughter.

"It will, it will.", she said. "At least I hope it will."

As the two Royals were talking, Sour Bill entered the room. "Your majesties...", he said. "Ahem", Vanellope said. "...and Presidency.", Bill added. Vanellope smiled at the candy ball before going back to her game.

"Yes Bill?", King Candy asked.

"The racers are here.", Bill answered.

"Oh good, send them in.", King Candy ordered. Bill nodded before walking away.

A few seconds later, the racers entered the throne room. Some of them still looked tired, obvious due to Snowanna still having hair curlers in her hair. Taffyta herself did not have any makeup on. The mint sisters had mismatched clothes, probably in too much of a hurry to realize which color is theirs. Gloyd was carrying what appeared to be a stuffed candy corn toy and was actually asleep, using it as a pillow, while standing.

After a bit, Vanellope looked up from her game and stared at the racers, giggling at how ridiculous some of them looked.

Taffyta glared at the black haired girl. "This better be good Vanellope!", she sneered. If there was one thing that made her angrier than people being better than her, it was the former glitch turned ruler laughing at her expense.

"Hehe... Sorry about that.", Vanellope apologized to the racers. "And to answer your question, yes, it's important." Vanellope added.

"But first, hey Bill!", she called. One second later, he appeared right next to her.

"You called?", Bill said in his monotone voice.

"Woah!", Vanellope yelled, stumbling from the sudden scare. "Bill!".

The sour ball just responded with a "mhmm".

Vanellope just shrugged off the little candy's lack of reaction before speaking up. "Hey Billy-bob, can you get some of these guys some caffeine? Looks like they need they it.", she said, pointing to Gloyd, who was on the floor with his butt pointing to the sky and the stuffed toy under his head. There was also a weird sound coming from him.

"Hey Taff, does Gloyd snore?", Vanellope asked the pink racer.

Taffyta looked strangely at Gloyd before turning back to Vanellope. "No, he doesn't snore.", she sighed. "But it's something more embarrassing."

Vanellope looked curiously at her friend. "Well, what is it?"

Taffyta took in a deep breath, but later regretted it. "It's uh...well... _Hah..._ Sometimes he sleep farts."

Vanellope took a while, as did the racers, and King Candy, to take this in. Vanellope spoke up. "No way that can be real.", she said, doubting the pink racer's claim. "You're just making that up.", she added, crossing her arms.

However, just as she said that, Gloyd suddenly farted in his sleep. This caused the racers to laugh then cough from the sudden emission.

" _Cough,cough..._ Okay, I believe you.", Vanellope said. "Someone crack a window! Hey Bill!", she called out again for the little green candy.

"You called?", Bill said, appearing next to Vanellope holding a tray of Coffee Candy, also startling Vanellope.

" _Gah!_ Bill! Will ya quit that!", Vanellope yelled in surprise.

"Leave me to my simple pleasures, your Presidency.", he said, looking down but smiling. "Here you are ma'am.", he added while handing over the candies to the teal girl.

"Thanks Bill. By the way, could you also open the window?", she requested. Bill nodded and opened the windows, letting fresh air into the room.

The racers all sighed in relief. Candy corn does leave a strange smell, and knowing how much Gloyd can eat, it was a wonder they were not suffocated.

"Now that that's out of the way, here guys, take one.", Vanellope said, offering the candies to the racers. They each took one candy and instantly felt the caffeine start working.

"Wow, that does pack a punch! Thanks V.", Swizzle said.

"No prob guys. Now onto some serious matter... Hey are we missing someone?", Vanellope said, pointing at the racers.

The racers looked around and realized that they were in fact missing two racers. "Yeah, where are Rancis and Alden?", Candlehead asked.

Barry pulled out a large pocket watch. "They should be here in 3...2...1..."

"We're here, we're here!", Rancis and Alden yelled as they burst through the door.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you Nelly? Did anyone take any of your pictures of me working out?", Rancis asked frantically as he rushed over to his girlfriend.

Vanellope blushed red at this. She didn't want the others to know about her 'collection'. Now they do. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Rancis. I'm fine.", she said nervously. She then pulled Rancis to the side.

"What going on Nelly?", Rancis asked.

"I'll tell ya all later but for now...", she said, getting close in his face.

"Yes Nelly?", Rancis said, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness.

"Don't you ever mention that 'collection' to anyone again, got it!", she said in a threatening tone and jabbing him in the chest. Rancis nodded quickly. "Good. Now let's get back to the others.", she said, pulling him back to the group. "Oh and Rancis, you might wanna take that off.", Vanellope added, pointing to a hair curler in Rancis's hair. Rancis blushed and ripped said curler out of his hair. Surprisingly, it held its familiar shape.

"Okay, so now that everyone's here, I want to tell you all why I summoned you.", Vanellope said to the rest of the racers. "You see, today, we are all going to get another update!"

The racers seemed shocked by this.

"Another one? Don't tell me we're gonna get another guy like him.", Taffyta said exasperatedly, pointing to Alden who then scowled.

"What? What did I do?", Alden asked, feigning innocence.

"Anyway...", Vanellope interrupted, "we won't be racing today since the guy doing the update asked Mr. Litwak to keep the gamers from playing."

"Aaawwww!", most of the racers whined. "So we won't be racing today? What are we supposed to do now?", Crumbelina asked.

"I don't really know.", Vanellope answered. "But considering this is an update, we should still stay in our game." The other racers agreed. It would be very dangerous to go outside of their game and risk their codes getting damaged.

"But hey, we could still relax until the update comes. Right guys?", Oreanna said, trying to brighten the mood. The racers smiled.

"Don't worry Crumbs, I know something fun we can do.", Ron said, walking up to his girlfriend and draping his arm around her shoulders. Crumbelina smiled at him and nodded.

The racers all thought of some stuff they can do on their day off as well. The room was getting noisy from the kids' ideas so much that the game's monarch suddenly called out to them.

"Okay, now that that's settled, you all can go now.", King Candy said. The racers thanked him and left, except for Barry, Alden, and Rancis.

Rancis walked up to Vanellope, "So Nelly, want to join me at Chocolate Lake?", he asked.

"Hmm, maybe later Flugs. I still have to tell ol' Stinkbrain about the update. Ya know how worried he gets.", Vanellope answered.

Rancis frowned a bit but soon realized that she was right. "Ok, I guess I'll call you later then.", he said, turning around and walking out the door.

"Flugs, wait!", Vanellope shouted before glitching infront of him. "You forgot something."

"What?", Rancis asked.

"This.", Vanellope said simply before kissing him.

"hehe, Thanks Nelly.", Rancis said before getting into the RV1 and driving away.

 **Back in the Castle...**

Vanellope was walking to her throne when she realized the two racers still remaining.

"Hey, what are you guys still doing here?", she asked.

Alden didn't respond and stayed still, staring at the wall.

Vanellope got closer to him and waved her hand infront of his face, trying to get his attention. "Hey Alden, are ya in there?"

Barry walked up to the President and grabbed her shoulders, causing Vanellope to glitch in surprise. "Barry!", Vanellope whined.

Barry paused the screen and looked at the viewer...

("Don't you have anything else to write? It sounds like you don't know any other words.")

 _"Sorry, but I tend to be forgetful. Don't remind me of my vocabulary. I already have low scores in my English class."_

Barry just rolled his eyes and continued playing the story...

"Easy there prez.", Barry chuckled. "He's fine. He's just thinking."

Vanellope just responded with an annoyed huff. " _Hmph._ What are you still doing here anyway?", she said, crossing her arms.

Alden started to speak up again. "Oh, that. Well, _Kuya_ called me a few minutes ago. He said he's on his way."

"Woah, really? So we're gonna get that update sooner than we thought huh?", she said, smiling. This smile suddenly disappeared,however. "Wait! I didn't get to tell Ralphy.", she said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry about it.", Jack said from behind the throne. "Didn't you and the others already talk about this yesterday? "

Vanellope thought back. "Oh yeah. _phew..._ I was worried for nothin'", she said, wiping her brow with her sleeve.

The game characters suddenly heard Mr. Litwak outside the console.

"Well, here we go.", King Candy said.

 **In the 'Real World'...**

"Hey Paolo! Welcome back!", Mr. Litwak said, opening the door and greeting me.

" _Hello sir. Mano po.",_ I said. I took his hand, bowed and placed it on my forehead.

"What was that now?", Mr. Litwak asked.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I forgot last time. You see, this is a sign of respect in my country. We do it to our elders.",_ I explained.

"Oh, well, thank you my boy. I didn't really know about that. Sorry.", Mr. Litwak apologized.

 _"That's ok.",_ I said. I clapped my hands together. " _Now, how about we get started on the update."_

"Oh yes. Come on, let me show you the machine.", Mr. Litwak said, leading the way. It wasn't really far. A few steps separated the Sugar Rush game from the door.

" _So Mr. Litwak, have there been any issues since my update?"_

"Not really son. This new character did show up though.", Mr. Litwak answered.

 _"Oh, that's my character Alden Monde."_

"Oh, so that's who he is. You know, he has been quite popular. Moppet loved playing as him, you know. But a couple of days ago, your character looked strange while Moppet was racing. He didn't even have a kart.", Mr. Litwak added.

 _"Actually Mr. Litwak, I did that on purpose. I made it so you can get a different 'mode' for Alden after playing him three times in a row."_

We finally get to the Sugar Rush game. _"Let's see what we have here.",_ I said as I pulled out a laptop from my bag and plugged it into the game. After a few minutes, I find a problem.

 _"Sorry Mr. Litwak but I got some bad news."_ Mr. Litwak comes over to me.

"What is it my boy?", he asked concernedly.

 _"Well, apparently the game is too full for any update to be added. The hardware is a bit too old to do anything else. At this point, adding one will cause the game to crash and possibly damage it. All of the data will be erased."_

 **Inside the game...**

The game characters all heard this announcement and were all getting worried. If the update was added, they could all lose their memories again. Vanellope already had tears in her eyes. The thought of her losing her family again was a bit too much for her. Oreanna felt the same, as did King Candy.

 **Back outside...**

Mr. Litwak scratched the back of his head, "Well, what can we do? This game is very popular with the kids. I don't want to take that away from them. Plus, I love this game as well."

 _"Don't worry Mr. Litwak. I have an idea. I know a guy who works at a video game testing company for Tobikomi. When I first did the update, he asked me if I needed anything. I said no but I'll call him if I did. He can get us the new hardware to save this game and prep it for the update."_

Mr. Litwak thought about this for a moment. At first, he wasn't sure if this would be the right decision. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was the best choice for the game. After making up his mind, he agreed to let the new hardware get put in.

"Okay kid, I'll let you get the new hardware.", Mr. Litwak said. "When can we make this happen?"

I took out my phone and dialed the number. While it was dialing, I also used the laptop to save a copy of the game's data. On the phone, a female voice answered.

"Hello. Hardwrapping Hardware and Gaming Company. How can we help you?", the female voice answered.

 _"Yes, hello. Can I please speak to Henry Hardwrapping?"_

To be continued...


	4. Approval

Thank you to Hardwrapping for letting me use his oc's but I would like to let you all know that those oc's won't make an appearance until the next chapter. But still, go ahead and read his stories. They're very well written. I could tellyou more but I don't want to spoil it.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the oc's except for Alden Monde.**

 **Previously...**

I was using my laptop to check the update from last time, only to find out that the Sugar Rush game could not handle any more updates.

 **Now...**

 _"Hello, can I speak to Henry Hardwrapping?"_

"I don't know. Can you?", the female voice chuckled.

 _"Haha, very funny Jenny. Now can I talk to Henry?"_

"Yeah sure, hold on.", Jenny said before she called Henry. "Hey Henry! Paolo's on the phone and wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Wait a minute.", Henry answered back. After about a minute, he picked up the phone. "Yes?"

 _"Hey Henry. Do you remember the update patches Tobikomi and Disney wanted me to do at Litwak's Arcade?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Yeah well, I got a bit of an issue. The current machine can't handle anymore updates. So I need to ask you for a favor."_

"Okay, what is it?", Henry asked.

 _"Well, do you think you can deliver a couple of those new Tobikomi racing consoles here to Litwak's."_

"Wait, shouldn't you ask Mr. Litwak first."

 _"Oops, wait a minute. I'll call you back."_ , I ended the call and went to Mr. Litwak who was over by the Fix-It Felix Jr. machine. He was watching Moppet get through one of the bonus levels.

I tapped his shoulder. _"Mr. Litwak?"_

"Yes?", he turned to me.

 _"Well, I have some news about the machine problems."_

Litwak looked a bit worried. "Really? What?"

 _"Well, from my current check on it, we already know that it can't handle anymore updates."_ Mr. Litwak nodded. _"But I contacted a friend of mine that also worked with Tobikomi games. He has a couple of new consoles where we can transfer all of the games data, codes and memory into to so the game is still playable."_

Mr. Litwak took in the information before nodding. "Okay, so what do we need to do?", he asked.

 _"Well, in order to get the machines, we are going to have to add another one and connect them together."_

"And why do they need to be connected?"

 _"You see, they are actually an international version of the game. The Sugar Rush game you are using now was actually the Japanese version. This explains the Japanese them song."_

Mr. Litwak rubbed his hand on his chin and tried to remember the song. "Oh yeah. You mean the one that goes... "S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing kart, say SUGAR RUSH, SUGAR RUSH!", he said, singing the song.

I nodded. _"Yeah, that one. The one my friend has is the English version made by the same company. This one is a bit different though."_

"And why is that?", the elderly man asked curiously.

 _" This machine allowed for two gamers to sit in the same chair. One player drives the kart while the other helps the first by shifting the weight. The second player can also help aim the power-ups of the kart they use.",_ I explained.

"Oh, I see. So it's like a Sugar Rush 2?"

" _More or less. That's the only machine compatible for us to transfer the data into until the newer version of the original can get hooked up."_

Mr. Litwak thought it over again. If he made the decision to get the machine, it could keep one of his most popular games from, as he puts it, putting it out to pasture, from damage from the updates. If he didn't, then the gamers won't have their favorite game around anymore. He quickly made his choice. "Alright. Let's get that machine. How long do you think it's gonna take?"

 _"Please wait a moment."_ , I said. I dialed Henry's number on my phone again. This time, Henry answered.

"Hey Pao, what's up?", he asked.

 _"Very good. Mr. Litwak agreed to get the machine. He wants to know how long it's going to take.",_ I said happily.

"I'll go check.", he said. After a few seconds, he picked up the phone. "I could get it to you by tomorrow."

 _"Are you serious!?",_ I said, a bit shocked at the answer. _"That's great."_ I was about to say something else but a thought crossed my mind. " _Hey Henry, I have to ask Mr. Litwak something bit don't hang up yet, ok?"_

"Sure man."

I went to Mr. Litwak again. " _Hey Mr. Litwak, i was wondering..."_

"Yeah?"

 _"Can I also test out a new game I've been working on for Sugar Rush?",_ I asked, a bit hopeful.

"Huh? What do you mean?", he asked back. _(_ Bieber music starts to play, _When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no... What do you mean)_

I bit my tongue a bit, nervous to ask the question. _"Well sir, the game I am working on is an online version of the game. One of the updates will allow me to access the new games that will come in. It will let players create their own avatars on the computer I would like to install and transfer the new character into the Sugar Rush game for them to use. It will also make it easier for me to check the updates if anything goes wrong.",_ I explained, leaving me a bit out of breath _. (Curse you asthma)_

Mr. Litwak kept quiet again, making me nervous. "Well son..", he started, "if I do let you install it in my arcade, are you sure nothing will go wrong?"

 _"Of course sir."_

"But what if the machines or the computer go screwy? Are you gonna take care of it?", he said sternly, pointing a finger at me and his eyebrows raised.

I gulped a bit. _(Wow, he really knows what he's talking about. I didn't expect him to ask so many questions.),_ I thought to myself. I inhaled a deep breath. _"Yes sir. I will personally take care of any issues. Just give me a call and I'll be there." (_ Michael Jackson music starts playing, _I'll be there, I'll be there. Just call my name, and I'll be there)_

Mr. Litwak thought about it but longer this time. "Very well. I'll let you install your computer here too." He pointed to a small space near the counter. "You can put it over there."

 _"Thanks Mr. Litwak.",_ I smiled. _"This will be a great opportunity to let some of the online community hang out here as well...",_ I said, getting excited.

"Woah, woah, woah son. Calm down.", Mr. Litwak said, chuckling. He grabbed my shoulders and calmed me down. "Let's test out the computer first before you go on with that online gaming stuff okay.", he smiled.

 _"Sorry, hehe.",_ I said while rubbing the back of my head. _"Anyway, thanks Mr. Litwak. I can get the computer installed by tomorrow after Henry's machine comes in. We can get everything prepared by the day after tomorrow."_

"Okay then. And thanks for the new machines.", he said, shaking my hand. "But just make sure that you will be able to fix everything if anything happenes, ok?"

 _"Yes sir.",_ I assured the arcade owner. _"Well, I better get going now. I need to get the computer ready for the installation tomorrow."_

"Okay son, and thanks again.", Mr. Litwak waved.

 _"Your welcome.",_ I waved back before leaving.

 **Inside Sugar Rush...**

Most of the avatars heard the whole conversation.

"Did you hear that?", Vanellope asked. "We're gonna get the update tomorrow!", she cheered. King Candy, Oreanna, Alden, Barry and Jack, however, didn't look happy at all.

"Sis, didn't you hear what they said? The game is gonna get unplugged!", Oreanna said with a panicked expression.

After a few seconds, it suddenly hit Vanellope. Then, something actually hit Vanellope.

"Ow!", Vanellope yelled. She looked down to see what was the thing that hit her. "A gumball?", she asked. She looked over at Barry before stomping angrily to him. "Why did you hit me with a gumball Barry?"

Barry looked at the candy. "Check again your highness.", he said cockily. "That's not mine. Its pink." Vanellope looked at the gumball and did see it was pink.

"So who threw this?", she asked.

"Ooohhhh, foreshadowing.", Barry said while doing a magic gesture with his hands. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do if the console is going to be unplugged?", Jack asked.

The Thriller song was suddenly heard again. Alden answered it. "Hello"

 _"Hey guys."_

"Hey Paolo.", they answered but in a sad tone.

I noticed their sad tone. _"Oh, I suppose you heard the news?"_

"Yes. But what are we going to do now that we are going to be unplugged?", King Candy asked.

I smiled. _"Don't worry everyone. I already copied all of the game data into my computer. The game will be unplugged but you can all stay at a different game until we can get the new ones installed, okay?"_

Everyone started to cheer up. "Okay, thanks.", Vanellope said.

 _"You're welcome. Just remember that all racers and NPC's have to leave the game before we unplug it tomorrow."_

"We will _Kuya_.", Alden said.

 _"Okay then, bye."_

"Bye!", they all said before I logged out.

"Okay then, let's make the announcement.", King Candy said. The sisters nodded while the boys started to go home.

"I wonder what the new Sugar Rush will be like.", Oreanna said.

"I don't know. We're just going to have to wait.", Vanellope said.

to be continued...

please comment and review...


	5. I like to move it, move it

Thanks again for the writers who let me use their oc's.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the OC'S except for Alden Monde.**

Vanellope, Oreanna and King Candy sounded the alarm and made the announcement on the PA system.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush. We regret to inform you that we will get unplugged in a few hours...", Vanellope announced.

In the distance, the sound of panicking racers and candy people could be heard throughout the game. Vanellope and Oreanna rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Calm down everyone! It's only temporary! Our console just needs to be replaced!", she yelled. She took a few seconds to compose herself before she continued. "Okay. Now, we all have to evacuate the game. But don't worry. We will just take refuge in some other games until our console can be fixed and the update can be finished. So if I were you, I'd start packing up.", she added.

With the sounds of their citizens panicking calming down, the Royal Family and their friends started packing up their belongings. That is, except for Vanellope. She took out her Iphone and texted Ralph and Felix, asking them if the Sugar Rush citizens could stay with them for a while. She finished texting and sent the message before putting it back in her pocket and went back to packing her belongings.

She took out a blank, white power-up cube and placed it on the floor. She opened her closet and started tossing her clothes onto the cube as if she was playing basketball. The cube sucked the items in. As Vanellope was about done throwing her stuff in, she heard her phone ring. She took it out and read the message.

"Sure thing kid. And don't worry about your friends. We got enough room for everyone.- Stinkbrain:) ", the message read.

Vanellope smiled. "Thanks Stinkbrain and Shrimpy", she thought to herself.

After about an hour, the Royal Family got in their karts and went off to The Speedway.

When they got there, they saw that all the racers and NPC's were already there waiting for them. King Candy got out of his Royal Kart and went up to the podium with his daughters following behind.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, seeing as this will be a last goodbye to our console, I want you all to know that this is not a final goodbye to our game.", King Candy announced. The racers looked sadly at him, slightly confused.

Vanellope took the microphone from her dad. "Yeah guys. Think of this as a way we will always be there to race." The racers looked at her and smiled a bit at the realization. Vanellope saw all of them smiling. "Good. Now come on guys let's get to GCS. Stinkbrain and Felix let us all stay at their game until the new one gets plugged in."

Oreanna then took the mic from her. "But first, let's all say one final goodbye to our game." Everyone agreed. "Okay then...", she said before Alden interrupted.

"Wait!", he said. All of them looked at him strangely. "We can't go until we have one last picture." The racers nodded their heads.

King Candy called one of the marshmallow camera men. "Excuse me, do you mind taking the last photo?", he asked, to which the fluffy candy agreed. He went over and set up the camera infront of the group of citizens, making sure that everyone is included. After one more check, he took out a small remote and went back to his place behind one of the popcorn fans.

"Okay. On three. ONE! TWO! THREE...", Oreanna counted.

"GOODBYE SUGAR RUSH!", all the characters cheered. With a flash, the photo was taken.

After that, they all went up the Rainbow Bridge and into the game's exit to GCS. As all of them were walking through the tunnel, Vanellope stopped by the entrance and looked at the game's landscape one more time.

"Are you gonna miss it?", a voice behind her asked. She turned to see Rancis.

"Yeah Flugs.", she sighed, a tear forming in her eye.

Rancis took Vanellope's hand and pulled her close to him. "It'll be alright Nelly.", he whispered in her ear.

Vanellope sniffled a bit. "Yeah, I know. Being trapped here for almost two decades... I'm just gonna miss this old place.", she said softly.

"I know my Schweet. I will too.", he cooed before hugging her, to which she gladly accepted. After a few seconds, they let go of each other. "C'mon Nelly, we got to get going.", he said. Vanellope wiped her tears and nodded. They got into their karts and drove out to the station.

 **In Game Central Station...**

All the Sugar Rush citizens arrived in the Station. Some of the candy citizens were already familiar with the Station, while the othes were in awe. They were not used to leaving their game yet.

As they were looking around, the racers were standing near the entrance, waiting for Vanellope and Rancis.

"What's taking them so long?", Taffyta asked impatiently.

Gloyd placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't sweat it Taff. They'll be out soon.", he said, trying to reassure his girlfriend. Taffyta just grunted. Gloyd heard this and let go of her shoulder. He went to the Kernel and pulled out an orange lollipop from the glove compartment. He made his way back to Taffyta and offered the candy to her. "Pumpkinpop?", he asked.

Taffyta looked at the candy and took it before placing it in her mouth and smiled. "Thanks Gloyd."

After she said that, they heard the sound of two kart engines coming from the tunnel. A second later, the RV1 and the Candy Kart skidded onto the platform and the two drivers hopped out. "Hey guys.", Vanellope said.

"Glad you made it sis.", Oreanna replied.

The racers started to group around the two siblings. "What are we gonna do now?", Candlehead asked.

Vanellope looked at her. "Well, since the arcade doesn't close for another hour, I guess we just hang out here in the Station. Until then, you giys can go explore the games.", she answered. "But remember, don't go into the dangerous games. That is, unless you want to game over."

The racers and NPC's nodded and started milling about the Station. Some of them went to the far side of the Station to see if there are any games available for them to go to, while the others just stayed near the Sugar Rush entrance and talked.

Vanellope, however, ran off to a different game. "Where ya goin' sis?", Oreanna asked. Vanellope stopped in her tracks and turned to face her sister. "To Dance Mania! Wanna come too?", she yelled.

"What's Dance Mania?", Alden asked.

Vanellope glitched back to them. "It's a dancing game, kinda like Dance Dance Revolution.", she answered.

"Okay, but what's so special about it?", Alden said.

"Well, back in Sugar Rush's early years, we were plugged in at the same time as Dance Mania. Since it was also made by Tobikomi, some of the codes were compatible. When we got plugged in, a codebox got split and copied itself. One side went to Sugar Rush and created moi...", Vanellope said as she pointed proudly at herself "...while the other created a dancer named Gracie Von Dancer, my twin sister.", she explained.

Alden looked a bit surprised at this. "Wow. Wait, what about you Oreanna?", he pointed to the black and white racer.

"Actually, I already met her. She's very nice and a great dancer.", she replied.

"So, are you okay with her being like a half-sister?", Alden asked.

"Yup. We're very good friends.", Oreanna said.

Alden thought for a second. "Okay, I'll come. I always wanted to dance." He turned to his OC friend. "What about you Barry, you gonna come?"

The blue racer just shook his head. "Nah! I'm gonna go keep an eye on Bubblina and Jerry. Who knows what they're doing right now."

 _An image of Bubblina and Jerry making out under a hidden tree in Fix-It Felix Jr. popped up._

"Aw hell no!", Barry said angrily as he got into the Bubble Blaster and drove into the Fix-It Felix Jr. portal. The four racers chuckled at their friend's reaction before getting into their karts and drove off into the Dance Mania game.

 **In Dance Mania...**

The four entered what looked like a huge city. Most of the NPC's were going around the streets, minding their own business as they drove by. Some of them looking at the strange, candy karts while others just waved, already familiar with three of the child drivers.

Vanellope stopped infront of a building that appeared to be a dance studio. Music and some wacky cartoon noises can be heard from the inside. The sound of a kid cursing at the game can also be heard. The racers giggled a bit, knowing who the sound came from.

"The fat kid.", they said simply.

Vanellope pushed a stage door open, letting her friends enter the studio. They looked around and found a staircase leading up to a second floor. They climbed up and ended up on a balcony overlooking the main stage of the game.

On the stage, a dancer with black hair wearing a teal leotard, brown skirt, green and white mismatched tights and black high heels was dancing on the stage and dodging strange obstacles like trap doors and banana peels. After she was done dancing, she looked up at the screen and saw she was on tomorrow's Dance Roster. She looked to the side of the sign and saw her sisters.

"Vanellope! Oreanna!", she yelled happily. She ran off stage and glitched up to the balcony, surprising Alden.

"Hey Gracie!", the Sugar Rush sisters yelled, hugging their sister.

"What are you guys doing here?", Gracie asked as she let go of her siblings. Vanellope and Oreanna looked down and shuffled their feet a bit.

"Well... Our game got unplugged today.", Vanellope said. Gracie gasped.

"Oh no! I'm sorry.", she said concernedly.

"Don't be, Gracie. It's only temporary. Our console was just too outdated. A replacement console is gonna be delivered tomorrow.", Oreanna explained. Gracie's worries went away and she smiled.

"Phew, that's good news.", she looked behind the two Royals and saw Rancis and Alden standing behind them. "Um, who's this guy?", she asked, pointing to the almond racer.

Alden walked up to her. "My name is Alden Monde.", he took off his hat and bowed. "Nice to meet you.", he said, holding out his hand.

Gracie looked at him for a second before smiling. "Oh. So you saved Sugar Rush last week.", she took and shook his hand. "Vanellope told me so much about you. Thanks for saving their game."

Alden smiled. "No problem." He looked at the stage and saw some of the other dancers trying out for the audition. "So, what is this all about?"

"Oh, it's how we choose our Dance Roster. We dance while trying to avoid obstacles. The nine avatars that get through the song without getting hit is added to the Roster. It's kinda like your Random Roster Race.", Gracie explained. Alden nodded in understanding.

"Can I try it out?", Alden asked a bit shyly. "I always wanted to dance."

The three racers and the dancer giggled. "Okay, I guess you can.", Gracie said as she led him to the stage.

After a few seconds, Alden spoke up. "Hey Gracie, I got a question for you."

Gracie looked back at him. "Huh? What is it?"

"Well... How are you able to glitch?", Alden asked.

Gracie thought for a second. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. I think it has something to do with my code being similar to Vanellope's. When that Turbo guy tried to delete her code, it kinda affected mine too.", she said. "I really hate him for doing that to her.", she mumbled angrily to herself.

Alden heard this and was a bit shocked. "Um, Gracie? You do know that Turbo wasn't a bad guy, right? He was corrupted by a Virus."

Gracie took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. Vanellope and Oreanna told me about that. I guess I shouldn't be mad at him." They continued to walk to the stage. "What did happen to that Virus anyway?", she asked.

"He's mostly gone. A piece of him got left behind so I trapped it in here.", Alden said, holding up his swordcane.

"Okay, good riddance.", Gracie said with a little spite in her voice. The two got onto the stage and Alden stood on an "X" mark in the center while Gracie went to the controls. "So, Alden. Got any song requests?", Gracie asked.

"Do you have any Michael Jackson songs?", he replied. Gracie nodded and searched the song list until she found a Michael Jackson song. **Smooth Criminal.**

The song started and Alden immediately started dancing to the beat.

 _As he came into the window , it was the sound of a crescendo,_

 _He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains on the carpet..._

Alden danced around the stage. He jumped over a trap door and landed on a banana peel. However, instead of slipping, he kept his foot on it and used it to glide around like a roller skate. He saw another trapdoor and jumped over it.

 _Annie are you okay, so Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?_

 _Annie are you okay, so Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?_

 _Annie are you okay, so Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?_

 _Annie are you okay, so Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie?_

 _So Annie are you okay, will you tell us, are you okay?_

 _There's a sign in the window, that he struck you a crescendo Annie..._

Alden repeated the steps of holding onto the rim of his hat and looked up and down. He saw a stage light about to fall on him. He spun to the left to avoid it. He saw a puddle forming and jumped to the right, landing on his toes like Billie Jean. As he continued to dance, he saw a small mouse holding a stick of dynamite coming towards him. He spun rapidly and kicked the mouse away. It ended up hitting Xyla, blowing off her tiara and making her hair stand up.

 _You've been hit by, you've been struck by, A Smooth Criminal!_

Alden struck a pose. Xyla threw another mouse at him. Alden leaned forward to avoid it. Defying gravity, he leaned too far forward without falling. The dancers threw stuff at him as well, like bricks, a Pac-Man cherry, a bucket of water, and other strange items. Alden just spun, leaned or kicked them away.

After the song ended, Alden looked tired. He went over to his new friends to see what they thought. "So, how'd I do?", he panted.

Gracie, Oreanna, Vanellope and Rancis looked at the screen. "Well Alden,", Gracie said, looking down. Alden got worried. The other kids saw his expression and smiled. "You did very well!", she said happily. "You got a 95! That's better than Xyla." On the stage, the Taffyta look-alike scowled.

"Great job Alden!", his Sugar Rush friends congratulated him.

"Thanks guys.", Alden smiled, feeling a bit tired.

"Are you okay Alden? Wanna get some rest?", Oreanna asked. Alden nodded. The two other racers understood and walked to the exit. As they were about to leave the building, Vanellope looked behind her.

"Hey Gracie!", she yelled, alerting her sister. "Why don't ya come with us? I wanna show you something."

Gracie looked at the other dancers and they nodded. She smiled and went over to the group and followed them outside to the karts. She climbed onto the Candy Kart and held on tight. The little President started her engine and drove off to the exit, her friends following behind.

They raced through GCS and entered the Fix-It Felix Jr. portal. Once inside the game, they parked their karts close to the small train station. The four racers and dancer got out and went into the Niceland building. They went up to the penthouse and knocked on the door, only to find Candlehead asking them the password.

"What's the password?", she asked through the mail slot.

They looked confused. "What are you talking about C-butt?", Vanellope asked as she crossed her arms

"That's not it.", Candlehead said.

Oreanna gave it a try. "Can you please open up Candlehead?", she asked nicely.

"Not even close.", the cake racer replied.

The racers were now getting annoyed with their friend. In annoyance, Vanellope just glitched theough the door. Gracie did the same. Oreanna used her Ghosting to get through and Alden used his Runner Mode to 'Flash Step' through the door, leaving only Rancis behind. "Hey!"

Candlehead looked at them and pouted. "No fair you meanies!"

Vanellope just rolled her eyes. "Why did you lock us out, huh C-Butt?"

The pink and brown racer looked down. "Taffyta told me to.", she said, pointing at the blonde who was on the couch, watching TV with a pumpkin-headed boy.

Vanellope marched her way to her. "Hey Berry-head.", she said, getting the blonde racer's attention. "Why'd you tell Candlehead to lock us out?"

Taffyta just shrugged. "It was just funny.", she responded. Vanellope just glared at her before calming down.

"Can you at least two tell us the password? We left Rancis outside.", Vanellope asked.

Taffyta just continued watching TV, not looking at the President. "Simple. It's PASSWORD."

Vanellope smiled and made her way to the front door. "It's PASSWORD.", she told Candlehead, who then opened the door for Rancis. As he came in to chat with some of the other racers, Vanellope and Oreanna led Gracie to a character with a purple coat and a golden crown.

"Hey dad.", she called out to King Candy. "There's someone we want ya to meet." The King turned around and saw Gracie. "This is our sister, Gracie Von Dancer."

"H-hello.", Gracie said nervously.

King Candy smiled. "Hello my dear. So you're the dancer my little Schweet was talking about.", he said as he got closer to her.

Gracie smiled. "Yes sir."

King Candy chuckled. "No need to be formal my dear. Since you are family, you can call me dad."

"Really?", Gracie asked in disbelief. King Candy nodded.

Gracie smiled even wider and ran to hug her new dad. "Thank you. Before Vanellope, I've never had a family before.", she said, crying a bit.

King Candy hushed her. "Don't worry my dear. That's all gonna change from now on."

The two sisters joined in the hug as well, happy to add another member to the family.

From the other side of the room, Alden took a picture of the family moment and smiled. "I wonder what happened to Barry.", he thought to himself.

 **Outside the Niceland building...**

Barry found Bubblina and Jerry making out under the tree. "JERRY!", he yelled.

Jerry and Bubblina looked nervously at him, even more so with Jerry. "Oh, hey Barry. W-what's happenin'", he asked.

Barry spawned his eskrima sticks. "Run.", he said threateningly. Jerry quickly got up and ran for the Gummy Glider with Barry in pursuit.

"Really?", Bubblina sighed before getting up and walking back to the apartment.

to be continued...

please comment and review...


	6. Hanging out

Thanks again for the writers who let me use their OC's for my stories. More OC's coming up later.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the OC's except Alden Monde.**

 **In the Penthouse...**

The racers were enjoying themselves. Most of them were just chatting with each other while others were grouped together infront of the TV watching replays of past races. The Royal family, excluding Vanellope, was sitting at the bar and drinking a mix of various sodas.

King Candy was talking to Gracie, asking her about her life in Dance Mania while Oreanna just listened to them.

"So my dear, how was it before you met Vanellope? She told me you had a similar experience to hers.", King Candy said.

"It was pretty hard. All I wanted to do was dance. But all the other dancers said my glitch could ruin the game.", she said sadly, remembering her years of loneliness. "They kept bullying me so I would leave them alone. I had to live in an old, abandoned studio for years and scrounge around for anything to help me survive.", she said, looking down and a few tears falling from her cheeks.

King Candy felt awful. He didn't mean to bring up such a terrible time to a child he'd only just met, much less just adopted. "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't mean to make you upset.", he said softly, patting her back.

Gracie sniffled a bit before she looked up at the King. "Don't worry about it sir. I'll be fine.", she looked at Vanellope, who was on the balcony, staring at the game's screen and watching Mr. Litwak place an 'Out of Order' sign on her old console. "If it weren't for Vanellope, I just don't know what would happen to me now."

"My dear, please just call me dad.", the King smiled. Gracie looked up at him and a small smile started forming on her face. She realized that this man she was talking to was not a stranger, but a member of her new family. "There you go.", King Candy said to his daughter. "And you're right. Vanellope has really done so much for everyone, even though she was treated badly for all those years."

Gracie nodded and smiled brightly at her dad. They continued talking while Oreanna went to watch the past races with the other racers. On her way to the TV, she realized something. "Hmm, I wonder where Jack is?"

 **With Jack...**

Jack was helping out Ralph, Felix and the candy citizens make temporary homes for the racers in East Niceland. He was using his weapons to help break apart some pieces of rubble to be used for construction.

" _Phew!_ How do you do this everyday, huh Ralph?", he panted as he used a war hammer to break an old wall while Ralph punched through a larger piece of wall.

" _Meh,_ you get used to it.", he said simply as he picked up the pieces and handed them to the candy citizens, who then brought the parts to Felix.

Jack just sighed and aimed for another piece of wall, only to miss and hit his foot instead. "OOOWWWW!"

 **Back in the Penthouse...**

" _Eh,_ I'm sure he'll be fine.", Oreanna shrugged as she sat on the couch to watch last week's race.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was still on the balcony. She was watching Mr. Litwak making a phone call. "Yeah Carl. We need to get the old Sugar Rush game outta here. A new one is coming tomorrow and I need to make room for it.", he said on the phone, talking to the maintenance man. After a while, Vanellope finally heard that last line. "Great! See you tomorrow.", said the elderly arcade owner as he pulled the plug on the console.

That set something off in Vanellope. Something she had been keeping had been keeping from her friends and family, the sadness and loss of her home. True that they treated her like garbage for almost two decades, but she really did have good memories from her game. She remembered the times when she would climb the peppermint trees in Candycane Forest, just so she could get a good look at the game's tracks.

She remembered when she first met with the racers, only for them to scream and run the first time they saw her glitching. And of course, Taffyta had to call King Candy who then called the donut cops and hauled her away to the Fungeon. "Still not fun.", she thought to herself.

And finally, she remembered her Diet Cola Mountain hideout. Oh the fun times she had there were just the best. From making the diet cola explode, to racing in her makeshift track. But of course, her best, and worst, memories were of her times there with Oreanna and Ralph...

The memory of her sister helping her get her first kart and stashing it in her hideout made her remember just how much someone cared for her even before the wrecker came along. Then again, they only met for a couple of days before she disappeared. The memory of _that_ King Candy deleted her code just made her want to forget it even happened. She moved on to another memory, "Ralph".

She remembered having so much fun when she first met Ralph in the Candy Cane Forest, stealing his medal and making him fall into the Taffy Swamp, running from him and trapping him in that cupcake, making the deal with him, making the Candy Kart and learning how to drive it. "Those lessons were just the worst. Stinkbrain didn't even know how to drive.", she chuckled to herself. She unknowingly touched her front tooth.

"What are you doing?", Rancis said from behind her, surprising his girlfriend.

"Rancis! Why does everyone have to scare me?", Vanellope huffed. Rancis just smiled and shrugged before facing her.

"Now seriously, what are you doing?", he asked.

"Oh nothing, just an old accident when I was learning to drive.", Vanellope replied. "It popped out when I drove my kart into a stalagmite."

"Really?", Rancis asked. Vanellope nodded. "Can I see?", he said. Vanellope reluctantly agreed and opened her mouth. Rancis poked at the tooth. "So how did you get it ba-", he said as the tooth popped out again. Luckily, the Reese's boy caught it. "Uh?"

"Um, d-don't worry about it Flugs. L-let me just...", Vanellope took the tooth and tried to put it back in, only for it to fall out again.

Rancis took the tooth. "I think I have an idea.", he said. He took out his hypercube and pulled out a small jar of Nutella. He dipped the tooth inside before putting the jar away. "Okay, now open your mouth.", he told her. Vanellope looked warily at him before doing as she was told. Rancis took the tooth and stuck it back in its original position.

Vanellope winced in pain before calming down. "Sorry!", Rancis said quickly. He let go of the tooth, the Nutella keeping it in place. "So? Did it work?", he asked.

Vanellope moved her jaw a bit to check. "A bit loose, but it'll do.", she said as she clicked her tongue. "Mmm, chocolate.", she giggled.

Rancis saw this. "So I take it you're not upset anymore?", he asked.

Vanellope smiled at him. "Yeah. Just a little stroll down memory lane." She put her chin in her hand and leaned on the railing. " _Sigh..._ I will miss it though, the memories.", she sighed.

Rancis wrapped his arm on her shoulder. "Well, look at it this way V. Our friends, your family, we can all make new memories in the new Sugar Rush now.", he said as he pointed to the racers in the penthouse. The raven haired girl looked at her family and friends as well and a smiled began to show itself as she began to feel the sadness fade.

"Thanks Flugs.", she said as she pecked Rancis's cheek. Rancis faced her and was about to kiss her back on the lips when Barry and Jerry, both looking all beaten up, entered the room followed by an angry looking Bubblina.

"What happened to you guys?", Ron asked as he got up to help Jerry, followed by Gloyd and Alden doing the same with Barry.

"I-I...", Barry said as he looked at Bubblina, who glared angrily at him. "...I don't wanna talk about it.", he said nervously.

As the racers moved away from the couch and the boys laid their injured friends on it, Ralph and Felix entered the room, followed by a limping Jack.

"Hey guys we just... What's going on here?", Ralph said, noticing the injured racers.

"Oh nothing.", Bubblina said innocently. "Now wait a minute! I-", Barry said before Bubblina glared at him again. "N-never mind."

Ralph looked at the racers, confused. "Oookaaayyy. So, uh, we came up here to tell you all that your temporary homes in East Niceland are built. You can use them now.", Ralph said, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Thanks Stinkbrain and Shrimpy.", Vanellope said as she made her way to her best friend.

Ralph smiled at the princess/president. "You're welcome Princess Boogerface.", he said, sticking his fist put for a fist bump which Vanellope returned. The wrecker and handyman nodded before leaving to go to Tappers.

The President then turned to her fellow racers. "Well? Are ya gonna stand there like Dum-Dums or are we gonna get to our new houses?", she asked. The racers started giggling at her hyped up attitude. "Okay then. I get the big one!", she yelled as she glitched through the halls of the apartment building. The racers ran after her, all laughing at their little race.

Vanellope looked behind her and saw the racers chasing her, except for her sister. She stopped and glitched back to the penthouse.

"Where are ya going?", Candlehead asked as she ran past the teal girl. "Just gotta check on something. You go on ahead.", she yelled. Candlehead just shrugged and ran after the others.

Vanellope finally made it back to the penthouse and peeked inside. There, she saw her dad still talking to Gracie, Jerry, Bubblina and Barry still on the couch with the bubblegum girl tending to their bruises, and finally, her sister and Jack on one of the recliners with Alden on a nearby seat. "What's up guys? Aren't ya coming?", she asked.

Oreanna looked at her. "Maybe later sis.", she replied. Vanellope just shrugged and jumped off the balcony and glitched to the ground.

"Weird. Usually, Candlehead would be doing that.", Barry commented. The others gave him a strange look. "Oh well."

Everyone just nodded and continued with their business. "So, you wanna tell me what happened?", Oreanna asked Jack.

The boy in black looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with his crush. "Well...you see...what happened was...", he tried to come up with an excuse. "A large piece of the wall that Ralph was punching almost fell on me. I tried to dodge but another piece fell on top of me and crushed my leg."

Oreanna stared at him, obviously not buying it. "Oh really? Then why didn't you get Felix to fix it?", she asked sarcastically.

"Uh... I did. But it didn't work.", he chuckled nervously. Oreanna continued to glare angrily at him. "You don't believe me, do you?", he asked. All he got was a slow shake of her head. "Right. Okay. The truth is...", he took a deep breath, "I hit my foot with a war hammer.", he said as he looked down, hoping to hear her laugh at him. But he didn't hear anything.

"Is this the truth?", Oreanna asked. He nodded. Oreanna smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Good.", she said as she stood up. "Now come on, let's get to East Niceland to rest that foot of yours.", Oreanna said as she helped Jack to his feet. Jack stood up slowly. "Can you make it?", the Oreo girl asked. Jack felt the pain from the pressure on his foot.

Alden got up too. He took off his tie and wrapped it around the handle of his swordcane. "Hey Jack!", he yelled. The racer boy looked back at him. "Catch!", he said as he threw it at his friend. Jack caught it and smiled before they carefully made their way to the new racers houses.

To be continued...

please comment and review. I also apologize if the chapter doesn't have much of a story.


	7. Installed

Thanks again for the writers who let me use their OC's for my stories.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WRECK IT RALPH OR THE OC'S EXCEPT FOR ALDEN MONDE.**

 **Previously...**

Felix and the candy citizens have just finished building temporary homes for the racers and were starting to move in.

 **Present...**

The Racers were starting to move into their own homes within East Niceland. Felix had constructed twelve apartment homes for the candy-themed racers, leaving them to share the homes in pairs. This wasn't really much of an issue for them...well, except for Barry.

"No way! I'm not gonna leave you alone with my sister again.", Barry said to Jerry. He still accepted his and Bubblina's dating life. But ever since she was almost attacked by cybugs during the last infestation, he had a bit of difficulty trusting him with her again.

"C'mon Barry! It wasn't my fault the cybugs came back.", Jerry said, trying to defend himself. "Plus, how was I supposed to know that the update messed with her sleep issues? What was I supposed to do, huh?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe not leave her alone? Keep her safe?", Barry retorted. The gummy themed boy looked at his friend, then back down at his own feet, feeling like a bit of his pride hurt. _"Yeah. Why did I leave her alone?"_ , he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, while the two boys were arguing, Bubblina overheard them from the other side of the block and ran as fast as she could to them. "What are you two yelling about now?", she asked.

"Bubblina, I'm sorry but you can't stay with Jerry right now.", Barry said as he grabbed his sister's arm and started pulling her to his apartment.

"Wha-what are you talking about?", Bubblina said as she pulled her arm back.

" _(Sigh...)_ I mean, you can't stay with Jerry...at least not until we get back to our game.", Barry sighed. The bubblegum girl glared at him.

"And why not?", she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Bubbles, come on. He left you alone when the cybugs attacked. If it wasn't for me, then you would have been eaten.", Barry said, his voice sounding worried.

"But Barry, that was before we even knew about the cybugs.", she said to her overprotective sibling. "And besides, none of it was his fault. I mean look at me. I'm fine.", she said in a cheerful tone.

"But sis, how am I supposed to protect you if he's not around?", Barry said as he pointed to Jerry. The gummy boy felt offended that they thought that he was incapable of protecting his girlfriend. But seeing as how these two were arguing, he knew that he better stay out of it. "What if something else attacks you?", Barry continued.

Bubblina was starting to get irritated at her brother's actions. "And what's gonna attack me here, huh Barry? Some ducks and chickens?", she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It could happen!", Barry said.

Bubblina had had enough of this. "Whatever Barry. I'm gonna stay with Jerry.", she said as she grabbed her love's hand and pulled him into her apartment.

"Bubblina, wait!", Barry called out but it was too late. The pink racer had already shut her door. Barry stood at the 'New Racers' Street' alone.

But unknown to him, Adorabeezle had heard the whole exchange. She quietly sneaked up behind him. "Hey Barry!", she yelled from behind him, surprising the OC.

"Gah!", Barry yelled in surprise before turning to see a giggling Adorabeezle. "Beezy!", he said, looking both annoyed and embarrassed.

"Sorry Barry.", Adorabeezle laughed. Barry at first seemed mad, but then laughed as well. He simply couldn't stay mad at the frozen dessert racer. "It's okay Beezy. It was about time someone else other than Vanellope got scared here.", Barry said.

"So, what are you still doing out here?", Adorabeezle asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just trying to convince Bubbles to stay with me so I can keep her safe.", Barry answered.

"Why? Couldn't Jerry stay with her?", said Beezy.

"That's just it. He wasn't able to do that when we were back home.", Barry responded. " _(Sigh...)_ I just have a bit of trouble trusting him again."

Adorabeezle nodded in understanding. She then wrapped her arm around Barry's. "Come on Barry. You know him. He loves your sister. He's also your best friend.", she told the bubblegum boy. Barry didn't respond. Sensing that she wasn't doing much to convince him, she tried to get closer to him until her head was resting on his shoulder. "Barry, remember when the cybugs attacked, and we were fighting the Vi-Brid Candy?", Barry slowly nodded. "Well, when you and Alden were fighting him, I overheard Honey getting the alert from her bees that the cybugs were getting close to the game's exit. Jerry was injured at the time. But as soon as he heard Honey saying the bees were with Bubblina, he got into his kart and rushed to keep her safe.", she finished explaining.

Barry looked at her, surprised. "Did he really do that?", he asked. The ice racer nodded. "Woah. So he really does care for her that much." He looked at the female racer. "So, uh, I guess I should go apologize...right?", he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Adorabeezle smiled at him. "Yeah. But maybe tomorrow." The OC agreed. "So Barry, can I stay with you tonight?", she asked. "Of course! Let's go.", he said cheerfully as he made his way to his apartment. Adorabeezle chuckled a bit before following him inside.

Up on the roof of the Niceland apartment, Alden saw the whole thing. " _(Sigh...)_ Even OC's get to find that special someone. I wonder when that will happen to me?", he asked no one in particular. But what Alden didn't know was someone was behind him as well.

"Hey Alden.", the voice said. Startled, he quickly turned around and got his knife ready. Who he saw, however, was someone he never expected.

"Nougetsia?", Alden asked. Nougetsia had her arms up in defense. "Y-yeah." She looked down at the blade infront of her. "Uh, do you mind putting that away?", she asked, feeling a little frightened.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry.", Alden apologized as he put his knife away. "So, what are you doing up here?"

"I-uh, well, actually... I just wanted to see if you were alright.", the yogurt girl said. Alden smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright.", he said as he turned and sat on the edge of the building. Nougetsia walked over and joined him.

"Oh good.", she said. Alden just nodded. they remained silent for a few minutes, just looking around East Niceland and seeing the racers go into their homes. that was until Nougetsia finally broke the ice. "So, Alden, what were you saying a while ago?"

Alden looked curiously at her. "Huh? Oh that. Nothing really. Just thinking about how most of the racers were happy with, you know, having someone to be with.", he said sadly.

"Oh really? Why? Don't you have someone in your life?", she asked.

"No.", he said as he looked down at the other residents. "But hey. I have only been here for a few days.", he said, feeling a bit hopeful. "And who knows? Maybe it will happen someday."

Nougetsia smiled at this. "Yeah. It could be sooner than you think.", she said quietly. Unfortunately, Alden heard this.

"What?"

"Oh nothing.", she said as she got up, a hint of blush starting to form on her already pinkish cheeks. Alden started to get up as well. "Well, I hope you find that someone."

"Thanks.", Alden replied.

"Okay.", Nougetsia was about to walk away but remembered something. "Oh yeah. I forgot." She gave the almond boy a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush this time. "Thanks for saving us...and me", she said, smiling.

"A-alright.", he stuttered, feeling shy all of the sudden. Nougetsia was about to walk away again but Alden managed to call her. "Wait Nougetsia. do you have a place to stay?"

Nougetsia just shook her head. "Not really. Most of the racers already paired up. But I think I can ask Mr. Felix if I can stay with him."

"Well...why don't you stay with me?", he asked politely. Nougetsia seemed unsure.

"A-are you sure it's alright?", she asked

"Yep. I don't have anyone else staying with me.", he answered.

Nougetsia sheepishly nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"Come on then.", Alden said happily before jumping off the roof with the sound of an eagle in the background as he jumped. Nougetsia screamed. "Alden!" she looked over the edge of the roof to see if her new friend was alright.

Below her, she saw him emerging from a shrub. "Well? C'mon!", Alden yelled from below.

"I-I'll just take the elevator.", Nougetsia yelled back.

Alden chuckled and made his way to his apartment at the end of the block.

 **Inside the apartment...**

Alden and Nougetsia were in the living room. Ralph and Felix made each apartment comfortable enough to accommodate the racers. Each had their own tv that broadcasted local arcade news and shows, two bedrooms and one bathroom and a small kitchen.

Alden was in the living room, sitting on the couch with Nougetsia, watching World's Dumbest Drivers.

"Haha...Did you see that? How could a guy drive his SUV into a mall and try to ride it down the escalator?", Alden laughed, causing Nougetsia to laugh as well. "Yeah. That was just stupid."

After half an hour of watching, Alden heard Nougetsia's stomach rumble. "Was that you?", Alden asked, smiling a bit. "Nougetsia nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I'm a bit hungry myself.", he said as he got up. "I'll go cook us something, ok?", he asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Wait Alden. You don't have to.", Nougetsia said.

"Oh, it's no bother.", Alden replied. He went into the kitchen, pulled out his hypercube and started taking ingredients from inside the device. He pulled out some rice, flour, cream, molasses, strawberries, a blender, a canister of liquid nitrogen, a bottle of chocolate syrup, some cheese, coconut milk, regular milk and salt.

Another half hour later, he was done cooking. "Nougetsia. It's ready.", he called out. Nougetsia came into the room to see Alden had set up their dinner.

"Woah. What is all this?", she asked. The food that had been set up seemed unfamiliar to her.

"Oh just some desserts with a bit of Filipino twist.", he said as he pointed out the various dishes. "Here we have a _suman._ It's like a sticky rice patty.", he said, grabbing the molasses and pouring some of it on the treat. "This is chocolate rice pudding.", he said, picking up the bowl full of pudding. "Here we have some strawberry ice cream. This one is cheese ice cream."

Nougetsia looked confused at this. "Wait. Did you say cheese?"

"Yup. It's very popular in the Philippines. You should try it."

"Maybe later.", she said, trying not to offend the boy. Alden just nodded and they started eating. As they were eating, they talked for a while, getting to know each other. Nougetsia even tried the cheese ice cream and liked it, even though it was very unusual. After eating, they cleaned up, went for their individual bedrooms and prepared for bed. They got their stuff from their hypercubes and went to sleep.

 **The next day...**

Mr. Litwak opened up the arcade. All of the games and players went with their daily routines of gameplay. All except for Sugar Rush.

An hour after Litwak opened up, the delivery truck for the new Sugar Rush console arrived. The delivery men brought the pieces of the console in. This console looked very different from the old console. For one, the console was chrome and light blue as opposed to the usual pink. It looked more like a large flatscreen instead of the original CRT screens. The seats were also a bit strange. They looked like they can seat two people at once, with the rear seat being positioned higher than the main driver's seat. The controls were also found on the seats as opposed to being connected to the main screen.

After twenty minutes, the game was finally set up. "Well, here you go Mr. Litwak. Your new Sugar Rush console. I hope you like it.", a man with a a name tag that said 'Henry' said.

"Thank you Henry.", he said, a sad tone obvious in his voice.

"What's wrong Mr. Litwak?", Henry asked.

"Nothing really. I guess I just kinda got used to the old Sugar Rush.", he said as he looked at the new machine. "This one just seems...too new... I guess."

Henry thought a bit and got an idea. "Wait here Mr. Litwak." He rushed to the truck and pulled out some pink panels. "Here you go. We can put these over the main console so it looks like the old one. ", he said as he put up some plexiglass panels painted exactly like the original Sugar Rush cover. "And look, it even lights up."

The elderly arcade owner smiled at this, happy to see the 'new' console. "Thanks Henry."

"Your welcome sir.", he said as he packed up his tools. "Well, I got to go. Give my best to Paolo, okay.", he said as he went out to his truck.

"Okay. Take care.", Mr. Litwak replied as he bid the crew goodbye.

A few minutes later, I arrived with some guests.

 _"Hey Mr. Litwak."_ , I greeted.

"Hey Paolo. You just missed Henry.", he said.

 _"Oh really? That's too bad. Oh vell, I'll just tell him later."_

As I entered, Mr. Litwak noticed a few people behind me. "Uh Paolo, who are they?", he asked.

 _"Oh, sorry sir. These three are my relatives.",_ I said, gesturing to three preteen kids, one being a girl and two being boys, _"Gavin",_ I pointed to a fifteen year old looking boy wearing a blue Avengers t-shirt and khaki shorts , _"James",_ I gestured to another fifteen year old boy with a red Spiderman shirt and blue pants, _"and Kirsten",_ I said, pointing to a twelve year old girl with a red and green blouse with white shorts and green striped leggings. _"They are our cousins. They're here to help us to test the games and install the updates."_

I then introduced him to another girl with a similar age as me with a red cap, purple shirt, and gray capris. _"And also Mr. Litwak, this is my sister Iggy."_

"Oh, very nice to meet you all.", the very nice owner greeted. Everyone greeted him back. "So, I suppose you are all here to help with the new Sugar Rush?", he asked kindly, to which they all said yes. "Very well then. I'll let you all get to it then. If you need anything, just call me, ok?"

Once everyone agreed, we all started our work on the Sugar Rush game. But as we were about to get to the console, Mr. Litwak called me. "Hey Paolo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

 _"Yes sir. What is it?"_

"You see, I wanted to ask you about your relatives. Are you sure those cousins of yours can handle this type of work?", he asked, looking carefully at Gavin who was plugging in his laptop to the console.

 _"Yes sir. Gavin is really a genius. He knows as much about programming as me. He can handle this update.",_ I assured him.

"Well, what about those other two?", he said, referring this time to James and Kirsten.

 _"Actually, James and Kirsten don't really know as much as we do. But they are very good game testers. They were even the ones who helped me design new characters."_

"Alright... Wait, did you say new characters?", he asked, a bit shocked.

 _"Well, yeah. We got comissioned to make new ones. I already planned three more when I was making Alden. But I had to get some help for the design, so I asked James and Kirsten to help me design three more. Good thing that Iggy and Gavin were able to construct the others so quickly"_

"Wow. That's one great family you got there.", he said as he looked at the group who had already started on the update and smiled.

 _"Thanks.",_ I said, smiling at them as well.

"Hey Nong, can you help me out here?", Gavin said.

 _"I'm coming."_ , I said before turning to face Mr. Litwak. _"Sorry sir, but I got to go help."_

"No worries. I'll leave you to your work.", he said as he left.

I got back to my cousins and we started with the new update. While they were installing the updates, I was busy installing the new computer so I could track the progress of the game remotely, and allow some players to create some of their own. It really didn't take that long, the updates only taking a couple of hours before we finished. After we were done, we stayed at the arcade to play the games.

The rest of the day went by quickly for both the gamers and the game characters. The Fix-It Felix Jr. game continued their usual daily gameplay. During the time the game was being played, the Sugar Rush characters stayed in East Niceland to avoid being seen by the players.

James and Kirsten were playing the bonus levels of Fix-It Felix while Gavin, Iggy and I were playing Hero's Duty. Later on, we played Dance Dance Revolution.

After all of this, the last update had finished loading and the Sugar Rush game screen booted up. I went over to Mr. Litwak.

 _"Hey Mr. Litwak. We're done with the update. The console should be done booting up in two hours, but it would be better if you leave the machine running to finish. The players can start playing the game tomorrow. I also finished with the new pc. Now the gamers can add or unlock new characters."_

"Wow. You got all that done today?", he asked and I nodded. "Okay, thank you very much.", he thanked us before scratching his head. "Um, how can I let the gamers know if they can make the new characters?"

 _"How about I set the computer to alert you when someone gets the fastest time in a race? Then you tell them they can make the new characters? Is that alright?"_

Litwak agreed. "Very well. But remember, you have to fix any issues that might happen, right?"

 _"Yes sir.",_ I chuckled. _"Alright, we'll just pack up and head home."_

"Okay, thanks again.", he said as we finished packing our equipment and left the arcade as Mr. Litwak closed up for the night.

 **Inside the game...**

The Sugar Rush racers and citizens, along with the residents of Fix-It Felix Jr., overheard the conversation.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! We can finally go home!", Vanellope exclaimed, already excited. The other racers and citizens cheered as well.

"Hey, calm down kid.", Ralph chuckled at the hyperactive leader. "They said the game will be done later. You know you can't go in when the game's not done loading, right?"

Vanellope stopped jumping around and calmed down. "O-of course I did Stinkbrain. Do you think I wouldn't know that? Come on, Hehe.", she said awkwardly, trying to cover up the fact that she did forget.

Ralph looked a bit suspiciously at her. "Uh huh." He then turned to the other racers. "So, uh, King Candy... are you all gonna be alright later? I don't think I can go with you all later."

"Yes Ralph. I'm sure we'll be fine.", King candy smiled. The racers agreed with their king.

The Sugar Rushers then went about their remaining time just hanging out with their friends and packing up their stuff before they went back to their 'new' game. While the usual couples were spending time with each other, Nougetsia and Alden were taking a stroll around Niceland park, talking about how funny it was when Barry would instantly give in to Adorabeezle.

"Really? How did Adorabeezle manage to get Barry to do that?", Alden asked.

"I have no idea. All she told me was Barry ended up getting thrown out of Batman Arkham Origins.", the yogurt racer laughed. As the two were chatting, I called Alden and the Thriller song was heard.

"Hello?", Alden said as he answered the call.

 _"Hey Alden. I just wanted to let you know that the update's finished. Everyone can return to Sugar Rush now."_

"Really? Thanks _Kuya_!", he replied before running off to tell the others while dragging Nougetsia behind him.

 _"Wait Alden! Just a warning."_ Alden stopped in his tracks. _"Although the new game will be just like the original, the world there will be way bigger and some areas were added."_ I then noticed him holding onto a certain pink racer. _"_ _Wait a minute. What are you doing with Nougetsia?"_

Alden looked behind to see that he in fact was still holding onto her. "Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all.", he said suddenly, letting go of the girl.

 _"Uh-huh... Well it's good to see my little OC brother already has a girlfriend.",_ I teased.

" _Kuya_! We were just talking!", he defended. Nougetsia thought this was both sweet and awkward. "Y-yeah. We were just talking.", she repeated.

I smiled at them. _"Oh, okay. I got to go. Just be good to each other, alright."_ , I said before logging out.

"Well... that happened.", Alden said. Nougetsia chuckled and pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go tell the others.", she said with a wink and made her way to the racers. Alden nodded and followed her.

 **A while later...**

The racers had finished packing up their belongings and said goodbye to the Nicelanders. They were now in Game Central Station, standing infront of their Game, the sign now saying "New Sugar Rush."

"Well guys, I guess this is it. Our new home.", Vanellope said. The group nodded as they entered the portal to the new game and came out at Waffle Cone Mountain, gazing in awe at their game. "WOAH!"

to be continued...

Please comment and review


	8. Introductions

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their OC's for my story. Also, thanks to the owners of the new ones to be added.

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or the new or old OC's here except for Alden Monde, although a few of mine will be added as well.**

As the racers and citizens of Sugar Rush entered the 'new' game, and they heard the familiar theme song, they couldn't help but gasp at the sight before them.

The game did in fact look bigger, but the majority of the Sugar Rush Kingdom still looked the same. In the distance, however, the racers could see what appeared to be another castle on one side of the horizon and a cloudy area on the other side.

"Whoa! Is that another castle?", Candlehead asked.

"I think so.", Taffyta answered. "I think that's where the new characters are."

Gloyd then pointed to the cloudy area. "Wait, so if that's another castle, then what's that?"

"That's a blocked off area.", a male voice said. "That area will be unlocked when the players get enough accumulated high scores."

The racers looked around to see where the voice came from. "Who said that?", Vanellope asked.

A boy slightly taller than them with fair skin and black eyes, a white shirt, black vest, red pants, black shoes, wavy black hair with blue tips, blue fedora, and a white sparkling glove on his right hand and a white armbrace on his left walked up to them. He also wore a blue wristband on his right hand and a red one on his armbrace on his left. Both of which were made from Airheads strips. "Hello!"

"Wha- Who are you?", Rancis asked. The boy smiled.

"Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself.", the boy said before clearing his throat. "Hello, I'm Jojo Potchi. Your tour guide to the New Sugar Rush.", Jojo said as he copied Baymax.

Some of the racers found this funny while the others just looked at him curiously. Jojo himself chuckled. "Just kidding. Not really. Actually, both." This caused the racers to become more confused. "Okay, let me explain. I am here to help you get to know the new characters. But this doesn't mean I am a tour guide." he then turned to face Alden and Barry. "Mr. Bubblestein, would you mind adding subtitles?", he asked the OC. Barry followed what he was told and added subtitles to his speech.

" _Alden, kamusta? Maayos ba ang gawa kong avatar?_ " (Alden, how are you? Is the avatar I made alright?)

Alden looked both shocked and happy at this. "Wait, how did you manage to speak in in Filipino. That's can't be, unless...", he looked at this boy. "A-are you...", he asked, a smile starting to form on his face. Jojo nodded. " _Kuya!_ ", he cried as he came over to the new character and gave him a hug. Jojo returned the hug. "Hey Alden."

Most of the racers awed at this, thinking of it as a sweet moment. After a while, Alden pulled away from his brother. "H-how did you get here?", he asked.

"It's a bit complicated. All I can tell you for now was it involved an Animus chair and an Oculus Rift.", Jojo said with a wink.

Still a bit confused, Vanellope made her way to Jojo. "Okay, let me get this straight. You were the one who made the updates, added Alden and made another update that required us to leave our home?"

"Uh, yeah?", Jojo said uncertainly.

Vanellope just smiled. "Okay then. Thanks for helping to keep us in business.", she said, putting an arm out for a handshake.

Jojo grabbed it and shook it. "Your welcome.", he smiled back. He then turned to the rest of the Sugar Rush racers and citizens. "I guess I have some explaining to you all later on, huh?" All the racers agreed. "Alright then. Let's all get to the track.", he said as he went to the bottom of the bridge with the racers following him.

At the bottom of Rainbow Bridge, the racers saw all of their karts and happily climbed in. Jojo climbed into his own kart, the Chewvrol-8. It was a kart made from a giant red juju cube for the main body, a thick white stripe made from white Airheads starting from the middle of the hood to the back of the trunk, blue headlights, had two large blue gumdrops for the rear wheels and two smaller ones for the front and decorated with a spiral pattern made from Froot by the Foot strips and a spoiler made from an unwrapped and rolled up roll of orange Fruit Roll-ups. The kart itself had the overall design of a '67 Chevrolet Camaro SS.

"Are we good to go?", Jojo asked. The racers gave him a thumbs up and drove to the track. On their way there, they saw that even though the update had made the game's surroundings bigger and more detailed, it was still mostly the same. It still made them feel at home.

Once they arrived at the Raceway, what they saw surprised them. At the starting line were several new karts lined up, as if they were already set to race, but there was no one inside any of the karts. Near the audience stands, however, lay seven new racers, four of which were boys and three were girls.

Vanellope, Oreanna and King Candy were the first to get out of their karts and check on the new racers. "Hey, are you alright?", Oreanna asked a boy wearing a white and blue outfit as she helped him up. As he got up, she saw he had white hair with blue tips, pale skin with a slight blue blush on his cheeks, and raspberry blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, she saw his outfit looked a bit like Gloyd's, except in white and blue. It consisted of a white racing jacket with two lightning designs on the sides, a white shirt with a blue camouflage design, white pants with blue stripes on the side, white combat boots and gloves and a white army helmet with two crossed Dum-Dums on the front.

"Y-yeah, I think so.", he groaned. He looked around to see who was talking to him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Oreanna. This here is my sister Vanellope Von Schweetz.", she pointed to Vanellope. "And this is our dad, King Candy.", she pointed this time to the king. "Who are you?"

The boy stood up and faced the racers. "My name is Damon Dumbstruck."

"You guys, try to help these guys up, okay?", Vanellope said to her friends before coming up to Damon. "Okay Damon, welcome to Sugar Rush.", she said cheerfully. Damon smiled at her friendliness. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, while the Royal family was getting acquainted with Damon, the other racers were helping the newly added racers. Sticky went over to help a boy with a red shirt and brown cape. "Uh, hello? Are you alright?", she asked the boy.

The boy stood up and faced her. "Yes, I am." Sticky saw that the boy wore a red t-shirt, the cape was made of a brown sparkling material, had red pants with a brown stripe on each side like his cape, had brown hair and eyes. He also had a distinct scent of cinnamon. "Thank you... uh, miss?"

"Sticky, Sticky Wipplesnit.", said Sticky.

"Sticky, huh? What a lovely name.", the boy said, flashing a smile and causing Sticky to blush.

"Thank you. Um, what's your name?", she asked. The boy got up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Cinndon Sodagard", Cinndon said as he faced the teal girl, his brown eyes staring into her own teal ones.

Honey and Bubblina were helping up another male racer. This one looked like he had pale blonde hair and he wore a black jacket with white stripes. "Hi.", said Honey as she nudged the boy. The boy stirred a bit before getting up. "Hello.", he said.

Looking closely, the two saw that the boy had olive skin with some light freckles, and dark golden-brown eyes and wore a red and white horizontally striped shirt underneath the jacket, black pants, a belt that resembled a roll of movie film, red converse and what looked like a longsword made of red peppermint hanging on his belt. He also wore retro styled red and blue 3D glasses on top of his head that helped part his blonde bangs to the left.

"Please let me introduce myself. My name is Carnell Popfrey, Sugar Rush knight.", he said, taking both girls' hands and kissing them. Bubblina took this as a nice and friendly gesture while Honey felt her cheeks blushing at the boy's action. "And who might you be?", he asked politely.

"Oh...um, I'm Honey Potts.", she blushed harder at introducing herself to Carnell. "And this is my best friend, Bubblina Gumdrop."

"Hello.", Bubblina said.

With the other racers, they were helping out three female racers that seemed to be grouped together. Rancis and Torvald were helping out a girl a white jacket with red stripes on the sleeves and collar, a light red shirt, white skirt with peppermints lining the edges, white and red striped leggings, a peppermint hair bow, one red shoe and one white one.

"Hello. Welcome to Sugar Rush. Can I ask your name?", Rancis asked.

The girl smiled as she got up. "Thank you. My name is Candy Cane Jane. But you can call me Tessa for short.", she answered, giving the two a very happy smile. They loooked closer to see that not only did she have light peach skin, but also short brown hair and eyes with a dark mint green hue. The two introduced themselves to her and made their way to Vanellope.

Swizzle, Minty, and Taffyta were helping the second girl. She wore a peppermint beret with a mint in the center, red and green striped dress with matching leggings, a red and white striped jacket and black dress shoes. She also had deep ivory skin and long white hair with red streaks. "Hey there. Are you okay?", Swizzle asked.

"Yes, Thanks...uh? What was your name again?", the girl asked.

"My name is Swizzle. But you can call me "The Swizz", the game's top daredevil.", Swizzle bragged. "What's your name, sweetheart?", he asked the girl as he let out his hand.

Swizzle was always considered the "playa" of the game when it came to the ladies. For this, he was often made fun of by his friends. He from time-to-time went on dates with the different female racers, including Vanellope and Taffyta. This often led him to being rejected. When he dated Sticky, she felt a bit heartbroken to find that Swizz didn't make her feel all that special due to him dating all the other girls. This made Sticky break up with him. What the two didn't know was just how much Sticky felt hurt by Swizzle's actions. When Minty found out, being the tough girl she was, she immediately went to beat the crepe out of him and force him to apologize to her sister.

When she did, however, she found out how miserable he actually was. Swizzle admitted to Minty how lonely he felt when he would try to date the other racers, only to find out that they always thought of him as a playboy and not as someone who could commit to a real relationship with them. He also told her that he would try to date the others so he could keep his mind out of being thought as such, and actually have a shot at finding love. This of course always led to the same thing, rejection.

After Minty and Swizzle talked it out, she managed to convince him to apologize to Sticky, which he quickly agreed to do. After apologizing to the teal taffy and whipped cream themed racer, the three were back on good terms with each other. Minty and Swizzle ended up spending time together after that and found that they actually had similar interests, usually ones involving dangerous stunts. Not long after, they started dating.

When Honey, Oreanna and Bubblina were added, Swizzle couldn't help himself and tried to take a shot at wooing the three, but Minty managed to stop him and remind him that they're dating. At first, Swizzle felt offended but later noticed just how much Minty really loved him. He eventually agreed to stop trying to get a date out of the other girls and instead focus on his relationship to Minty. If he doesn't, then Minty will just pull him back and beat the living sugar out of him. Swizzle found her tough side attractive because of this, and felt lucky that someone really cared for him. This of course, still didn't stop him from trying to 'meet' any new girls.

...

"I'm Presley Peppermint.", the girl said as she took Swizzle's hand and pulled herself up. "And who are you two?", she asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge. The game's top racer.", Taffyta said proudly as she took out a lollipop and put it in her mouth.

"And I'm Minty Zaki, Swizzle's girlfriend.", Minty said, quickly grabbing the unicorn pop boy's arm. "Ow! Minty!", he whined.

Presley giggled at this. "Don't worry Minty. I'm not ready for anything like that yet. I don't think we could be a match.", she said.

Minty felt a bit embarrassed but relieved at this. She didn't really like playing the jealous and overprotective girlfriend. But she mostly did this to help remind Swizzle of what will happen if he started with his old habits again. "O-okay then."

Presley smiled and pulled out a bag of peppermint candies. "Want some?", she offered the three. They agreed and each took one. "I like this girl's style.", Taffyta smiled.

Alden, Gloyd and Nougetsia were helping out the third girl. She had vanilla white skin, and long chocolate brown hair. On her head was a beret made from Almond Joy and Mounds candy wrappers. She wore a red and blue striped shirt under a bright blue jacket with the initials "A.M." stitched on the right breast in cococnut white, a black pleated skirt with red and blue stripes on the pleats, white leggings with red polka dots and brown shoes with red and blue laces.

"Hi, I'm Alden. They're Nougetsia and Gloyd. What's your name?", Alden asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm Almondine Mounds.", the girl said as she introduced herself.

"Alright Almondine, welcome to Sugar Rush.", said Nougetsia.

"Thank you.", Almondine smiled. The four then made their way to see Vanellope.

The last racer was being helped by Barry, Jerry and Jack. He appeared to be a male racer with brown hair and silver streaks and had a white and brown jacket draped on his shoulders. "Hey bud, are you alive?", Barry asked as he lightly kicked the boy's side.

"Yes. Now will you please stop kicking me mon ami?", he said as he looked at Barry, who was in fact still kicking him. The boys saw the new boy also wore a white scarf around his neck, black fingerless gloves and shoes, and that the jacket he had was fastened at the collar and worn more as a cape. He also had a sword made from rock candy in the shape of what looked like a sabre hanging on his belt.

"Sorry.", Barry said as he stopped. "Anyway, my name is Barry. These are Jack and Jerry. What's yours?"

The boy got up and inspected his side, glad to find no bruises. "I'm sorry mon ami. I'm Clair Creamcape.", he said with a bow.

The three looked curiosly at him. "Clair? Isn't that a girl's name?", Barry asked, only to get an elbow to the gut from Jerry.

"Why you got to be so rude?", Jerry whispered. Barry smiled. "Just being Barry.", he said before facing Clair again.

"It's okay mon ami. I get that a lot.", said Clair. "And my name is not girly. It's French." The two nodded in understanding. "Okay. welcome to Sugar Rush.", said Jerry. "Merci.", Clair replied.

"So Clair, why do you have a sword?", Jack asked, looking carefully at the blade.

Clair turned to him. "Oh, because I want to be a knight.", he said simply.

The three looked stunned at this. "Woah. We'd better tell Vanellope.", Jeery said. The others nodded and followed him to where Vanellope and the other racers were.

With Vanellope, she was on her podium and making an announcement to all of the racers. "Alright, so since we have many new racers here today, I recommend we all go to the Castle so we can finalize their addition to the game and get to know our new friends some more and welcome them to their new home." Everyone cheered and they each made their way to their karts.

Before they did, however, Jojo called out to the tiny president. "Hey Vanellope, mind if we just catch up later? Alden and I still need to check our area of the game."

"Sure guys. Just don't forget to stop by.", Vanellope answered before taking out her phone. "Hey Bill, could you tell the servant candies to set up some snacks? We're on our way over with some new racers."

"Mmm-okay you presidency.", Bill answered before hanging up. Vanellope grinned. "Alright chumps, last one to the Castle is a rotten sour ball!", Vanellope yelled as she got in her kart. The new racers all got in their respective karts as well.

Damon got in his kart, The Sucker Punch. It looked like a larger version of Taffyta's kart, the Pink Lightning, but in blue with white flame details on the sides and rounded Dum-Dum wheels.

Cinndon got in his kart, the CinnaKart. It looked like a light brown version of Vanellope's kart with a cinnamon coating but it had no spoilers. Instead, it had four cinnamon stick pipes sticking out the top where the fenders would be. The kart's wheels were made from four cinnamon rolls and the kart itself had a red circle with a black outline with CC written in white on the front.

Carnell got into his kart. This kart looked like a sideways old school popcorn bucket with red and white stripes with popcorn seemingly stuck to the back. The kart had pretzel wheels, red velvet seating and a leather interior.

Tessa climbed into her kart. Her kart looked similar to King Candy's kart except it had a white paint job with red stripes, peppermint wheels, peppermint seats, candy cane exhaust pipes, and three connected peppermints on the sides. On the hood of the kart was an emblem that had two crossed candy canes.

Presley entered her kart. It was a peppermint version of Rancis's Kit Kart, named the Mint-Mobile.

Almondine also entered her kart, The Tropical Typhoon, which was an Almond Joy bar patterned with palm trees, has Oreo wheels, a white chocolate pretzel steering wheel and chocolate exhast pipes.

And finally, Clair got in his kart, the Chouxvalier, which was made from a variety of cream puffs and had cream puff wheels.

As all the racers revved their engines to make it a bit of a race, Jack looked back at Alden, who was about to get in the Cloud-9. "Alden!"

"Yes?", Alden looked back to see Jack was holding onto his swordcane.

"You forgot this.", he yelled as he threw the cane. Alden caught it and twirled it around before putting it in his kart. "Thanks.", he said. Jack nodded and ran back to the other racers just as Vanellope and King Candy were about to start.

"Ready...Set...GO!" The racers all slammed the gas and raced off to the Castle.

Meanwhile, Alden and Jojo were making there way to Chocolate Lake.

As they were driving, Alden got Jojo's attention. "So what are we looking for _Kuya_?", he asked.

"You'll see.", Jojo chuckled as he sped up the Chewvrol-8, beating Alden to his house. "Hey Alden, check it out.", he said as he got out of his kart and pointed to another nearby house.

Alden knew that this house wasn't there before, so it must have been part of the update. In the distance, Alden could also see a green mountain next to Almond Alps, his home track. The new mountain was different though. He could see various plants and a forest growing on the mountain side. Above it stood a city, full of many new candy people. "Wow! What is all this?", asked the almond and chocolate boy.

"This is a new track we added. We call it Frootopia.", Jojo said. Alden was still in awe. "I'll explain it later okay? We still have to find the others and get them to Vanellope."

Alden looked confused. "Others? You mean there are more racers?", he said excitedly.

"Yeah. The ones you met before were from some friends. We didn't design them.", Jojo said as he neared the second house, Alden following him.

"So who are the ones you designed?", Alden asked. Jojo and Alden turned the corner and saw seven new racers talking to each other. "Them.", Jojo answered.

The racers heard them, approached, and introduced themselves. "Hi!"

The first racer was a boy wearing a green t-shirt over a beige long sleeve shirt, green cargo shorts, purple combat boots, a cap made from a large green Blow-Pop cut horizontally in half with multiple of the sticks serving as a visor, and a green handkerchief around his neck with a purple skull's jaw designed on it. The boy himself had light skin with a small scar on his cheek, had purple eyes and green hair in a crew cut. "Hi. I'm Nigel E. Goum.", he introduced himself.

The second racer was a boy that wore a red Kung Fu shirt with cherry buttons, black pants with shredded white chocolate stripes on the sides forming a stripe, white and black converse shoes, and a red headband with a black infinty symbol on it. The boy had tanned skin with yellow eyes, two lines on his cheeks, and brown hair arranged in messy short spikes. "Hello, I'm Johnny W. Black.", he said.

As he said that, a small yorkie puppy made from a Fudgee Bar, which was a bit like a devil dog or Twinkie, with light brown icing serving as its ears, black cherries for its eyes and nose and longer icing for its tail, popped up from his shirt and climbed onto his head. "And this is our dog, Ismol.", he chuckled as Ismol licked his face before jumping and getting caught by Alden, who Ismol also licked. "Hehe... Good boy.", he laughed as well.

A third racer came up to them. She was slightly taller than them, like Jojo. She wore a long red blouse that extended past her waist with a short orange cardigan, red capris with pink cuffs, and red sandals. The girl had red hair with orange streaks but the tips were white, had fair skin, and small oval glasses. "Hey there. I'm Anjellina Chewvitts.", she said.

The fourth racer was a girl that looked a bit similar to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia, but in green. She had a white shirt with diagonal green stripes, a green jacket, a pleated red and green skirt, green and brown striped leggings and red boots with black laces. She had fair skin, white hair with two green streaks and a ponytail. She also wore a knit cap with white and green zigzag stripes with two little red puff balls on the sides and a red and brown mini messenger bag. The knit cap also had a hole for her ponytail. "Hi! I'm Betty Pandan!", she said cheerfully.

The fifth and sixth racers were twins. Their colors were very similar and both had blonde hair.

The first twin, a girl, had light blonde hair in tight curls that made them look a bit like balls or kernels, had slightly tanned skin with blue eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. She wore a yellow shirt with a picture of a popcorn kernel on it, a light blue denim vest, yellow leggings with darker yellow dots, a yellow skirt with popcorn and candycorn kernels dotting the edges, and light blue shoes.

The second was a boy. He had dark blonde hair in thick dreadlocks, also had slightly tanned skin but his eyes are a darker shade of blue. He wore an orange shirt with the words "NAE-NAE" written on it, a dark blue denim vest, loose yellow pants with a thick brown stripe on each side, and brown sneakers with yellow soles.

"Hello.", the girl said. "My name's Maicey ConYelo.", she said before grabbing her brother. "And this is my brother, Bennynae ConYelo."

"Yo! What up?", Bennynae said as he gave Alden a fist bump.

The last racer was also a boy. He wore a short sleeved hoodie. The hoodie was colored red on the left side and blue on the right side while the hood itself was yellow with three white stars on it. He wore a grey T-shirt with an eagle on it underneath the hoodie. He also wore gold colored pants with black patches on the knees and white boots. As for appearance, he had tanned skin, blue eyes, a Band-Aid on his cheek, black hair with a gold streak in it, and his forearms were wrapped in bandages. "Hey, I'm Arturon Katamisan.", he introduced himself as he shook Alden's hand.

"Hehe... Hey, take it easy on sweetness!", Bennynae teased. Arturon looked back at the racer angrily. "I told you to never call me that!" Bennynae just laughed. "Whatever.", Arturon huffed.

As soon as all the racers introduced themselves, Jojo made his announcement. "Alright everyone! As new racers, we all have to go to Vanellope's Castle so we can meet up with the others and finalize some stuff." The new racers agreed and got into their own new vehicles.

Nigel got on his bike, the Pop-cycle. It was a chopper styled motorcycle made from Blow-Pops. The seats were made of non-stick gum, the gas tank was a large purple Blow-Pop and the supports were made from the Blow-Pop sticks. The wheels were made from green Blow-Pops cut in the center, with the gum being the main hub while the hard candy shell served as the tires.

Johnny got in his kart with Ismol, the Rum Runner. It was a cake kart similar to the Ice Screamer but it was mostly black, red and white. the layers were made from dark chocolate cake with white icing, the wheels were made from giant red cherries with half a black cherry functioning as the hubcap and used smaller cherries as treads. On the hood was a small seat for the little puppy.

Anjellina got into her vehicle, a giant red jelly bean in the shape of an SUV, mostly the Fortuner. This had gumdrop wheels like the Chewvrol-8 and the body had a white stripe along the doors, ending at a large spoiler made from a red licorice stick. This was called the Forchewner.

Betty got on her ride. This was just a skateboard made from hardened green jelly with coconut wheels and two small rockets added to the back to give it some speed. The deck was covered in coconut sprinkles and had foot pedals to control the speed.

Maicey and Bennynae got in their kart, the Maize Runner. However, this kart was unique. It looked like a sideways cup of yellow shaved ice with corn slices for wheels and a wavy brown stripe decal in the sides. Maicey got in the main cockpit first while Bennynae sat on the part that looked like the shaved ice. Maicey pressed a button on the dashboard and the ice separated from the main body. Ice glowed for a second before transforming into an ATV made of pure ice, save for it having banana wheels.

Lastly, Arturon got in his kart, the Turunner, a kart made of fried banana spring rolls and fritters in the shape of a vintage racecar. It was slightly similar to Taffyta's kart style.

Once everyone was set, they all drove of to meet up with the others at the Castle.

 **At the Castle...**

The racers, both old and new, arrived at the Castle doors. "Alright, come on in everyone.", Oreanna said.

As she and Vanellope opened the door and stepped in, they heard some footsteps in one of the halls. Vanellope, curious at what the noise is, walked down the hall. As she got closer to the noise, she heard the pace of the footsteps getting louder.

"Who's there?", Vanellope asked. She suddenly heard the sound of barking and it was getting louder. "Oh crepe!", she said, running to the throne room. "Everyone watch out! There's a devil dog loose!"

The Racers heard and started panicking, running around and hiding in different spots around the throne room. While most hid behind the numerous pillars, Vanellope was trying to find a spot of her own. As she found a good hiding spot, a suit of candy armor, and was about to jump into it, the devil dog pounced on her, knocking her to the ground and started...licking her?

"Hehehe... Cut it out!", Vanellope laughed. The dog immediately followed her command and stopped licking before getting off her. Vanellope got up, panting from laughing so much, and looked at the dog. A closer look revealed that the dog wasn't a full sized devil dog, but just a puppy. "Okay, now sit.", Vanellope ordered. The devil puppy did as commanded and obediently sat. "Good boy.", Vanellope said as she patted its head. The puppy gave a small bark, as if saying it was happy. "Alright. Now, what's your name?', the president said as she looked at the puppy's collar. "Hm, Spike." The puppy immediately barked and jumped on the raven haired girl and started licking her again.

"I-It's alright guys! H-he's friendly!", Vanellope laughed as she rolled on the floor with he overly playful pup. The racers all got out their hiding places and got closer to their leader and pup.

"AWWW! How cute!", the girl racers gushed as they grabbed the puppy and started petting it and rubbing its belly.

"So, I guess new racers weren't the only ones added to the game, huh?", Vanellope asked her father.

"I guess not my little Schweetie.", King Candy chuckled. The three royals the looked at the racers playing with the new pup, just having fun.

"So, what do we do now?", Oreanna asked.

"I don't know. Alden And Jojo were were supposed to get here before we can finish the new racer stuff.", Vanellope said before realizing something. "Wait a minute. Hey Bill! Where are the snacks?"

Sour Bill instantly appeared behind the impatient leader. "It will be ready in a moment your presidency.", he said, giving Vanellope, and this time even King Candy And Oreanna, a bit of a startle. "Gah! Bill!" Bill just responded with his usual "Mhm", before walking back to the kitchen.

"How does he keep doing that? That's faster than my Glitching.", Vanellope asked. King Candy and Oreanna just shrugged. After they said that, the candy servants started pouring out from the kitchen, carrying various snacks for the racers. "Thanks guys.", Oreanna said, earning a few thumbs ups and thanks from the servants.

As the food was being passed around for the racers, Alden and Jojo, accompanied by the new racers, came in through the door.

"Hey guys! Look who we found!", said Alden as he ushered the racers in.

"HOO BOY! That's a lot of racers.", Vanellope said. Her dad and sister just nodded.

To be continued...

Please comment and review...

 **Thank you to Agent BM, OrenjiJemi, ShootingStarBlitz, Cinndon Sodagard, Amaris-The-Demon, and Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer for letting me use their Oc's.**


	9. Sweet Tooth

Thanks again to the writers who let me use their OC's.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it Ralph or majority of the OC's except For Jojo and Alden and a few others.**

"Hey guys! Look who we found!", Alden said as he ushered the new racers in.

"Who are they?", Torvald asked.

"They're the new racers we added.", Jojo said. "Would you mind introducing yourselves?", he asked the new racers, who happily obliged.

"Hi! I'm Nigel E. Goum."

"I'm Anjellina Chewvitts."

"I'm Johnny W. Black.", Johnny said before the yorkie pup popped up from his shirt again. "Oh, and this is my puppy, Ismol." Ismol gave a few barks before jumping off of Johnny and running around the room, eliciting a few more 'awes' and 'so cute' from the racers.

"Hello! I'm Betty Pandan.", Betty said cheerfully.

"Hi. I'm Maicey ConYelo and this is my brother Bennynae ConYelo.", Maicey said. "Sup.", said Bennynae.

"Hey. I'm Arturon Katamisan.", Arturon said, cracking his knuckles and giving them a 'Don't mess with me' look.

"Careful. Don't hurt yourself sweetness.", Bennynae laughed.

"Will you shut up!", He yelled angrily at the hip hop styled boy.

The racers gave him confused looks. "What does he mean by 'sweetness'?", Crumbelina asked.

"Oh, because his last name translates to sweetness. He just doesn't like anyone thinking he's a softy.", Jojo answered, getting a nod from some of the racers.

"Alright then. Now, since we have so many new added racers here, we have to go finish up your data and information forms.", Oreanna said. Being the more responsible sister, she was always the one to handle Vanellope's duties as President. She took out a stack of papers and Sour Bill rolled in a table. "Now please, line up, sign your names and put your thumbprints on these papers."

The new racers followed the girl's orders and soon, the papers were signed. After putting her final stamp on the paper, the whole stack disapppeared in a flash of gold binary code.

"Okay, one more thing we need to. I'm gonna go check your codes. It shouldn't take me that long. So until I get back, feel free to relax. Later, we're gonna go check out the second castle. Whoever wants to come with, just come.", Vanellope said as she and King Candy went behind the curtain. "Aren't you gonna come Oreanna?", she asked.

Oreanna looked at Jack, who was talking to Clair, and smiled. "N-no thanks sis. Maybe later, ok?"

Vanellope saw Oreanna staring at Jack, a bit of blush on her face. "Alright then. But be careful. Some of the other racer girls might want him too.", she teased before disappearing behind the curtain and into the Code Room corridor.

Oreanna scowled at this. She always gets very annoyed at Vanellope when she teases her about such little things. But being her sister, and getting used her antics, she eventually learned to just let it go. She was instead more focused on a certain boy in black, who she didn't know she was staring at the whole time.

What the Oreo girl didn't know was Jack was also staring back at her. Both racers started blushing a bit. Clair noticed this. "Excusez moi, are you alright mon-ami?" Jack didn't really respond. "Huh?" Clair looked behind him to see who Jack was staring at and smiled. "Oh, I see.", he said as he got behind his friend and gave him a small push. "Well, don't let me interrupt. Go get your fille, mon-ami.", the creampuff boy said as he walked away to chat with the other racers.

Finally getting it, Jack made his way to Oreanna and let out his hand. Oreanna had the same idea and took his hand before leading him to the throne.

"Hey."

"Hey."

 **In the Code Room...**

Vanellope and King Candy were inside the Code Vault, checking on the code boxes of the new racers. They both had their own licorice ropes tied to their waists being held by Sour Bill, who was standing outside the vault doors.

The father-daughter duo were just checking to see if all of the code boxes for the racers were present and accounted for, crossing out the names on a clipboard as they went along. Soon, they were done and all the code boxes were present. Before she left, however, Vanellope remembered seeing some of the racers having weapons. Curious, she thought it might be a good idea to do a background check. She started searching through the names.

"Hmm, let me see... Aha! There you are, Carnell Popfrey.", She said as she tapped his code box. The info inside was pretty simple. It showed some basic personality traits of the racers , themes and some of their backstories. As Vanellope scanned the content, she noticed something about Carnell's story that struck her as odd.

"Okay, theme: popcorn. Personality traits: very nice, loyal and honest to his friends...yada, yada, yada... Backstory: Huh? Hey dad, come check this out.", Vanellope called to the King.

"What is it my dear?", King Candy asked.

"Look. It says here that Carnell was a Sugar Rush knight. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me think... Oh, I think I remember now. He was an unlockable racer. In our backstories, he was supposed to protect you. Kinda like a bodyguard."

"I don't recall any of that."

"I guess it had something to do with The Virus again. He must've locked everyone up during the game's early days. Maybe being your bodyguard, The Virus saw him as a threat. That's why he was locked up.", King Candy explained. He looked around the void, spotting some grey boxes in the distance on the other side of the vault. "And I guess others are still locked up as well."

Vanellope nodded. "Well, Jojo did say that those ones will be unlocked by the gamers eventually."

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", King Candy replied.

"Of course I'm right. I am the president after all.", she grinned. "Now come on. We still got a few boxes to check." King Candy nodded and followed her to another code box. This time, it was labeled, "Clair Cremecape."

Vanellope opened up the code box. "Okay, Personality traits: polite, classy, aspires to be a knight, protective of friends...etc. Theme: cream puffs and French pastries. Backstory:?" "Wait, what?"

"Hm, I guess he's a new addition here. That explains why he doesn't have a backstory at all.", King Candy said.

"Okay, that's that then.", Vanellope said as she closed the box and dusted off her hands. "We just have to- wait, what's going on here?", she said as she saw two nearby code boxes. These ones appeared to be glitching. As the president and King got closer to the boxes, they were able to make out what names were on them.

The first box looked like it was glitching red and blue "Damon Dumstruck?", Vanellope said. She then took a look at the second code box, this one just in red. "And Candy Cane Jane?" Vanellope tried to tap both code boxes, only for it to flash the words 'LOCKED'.

"That's strange.", King Candy said.

"Yeah. Maybe I can have a talk with those two later.", Vanellope said. King Candy nodded and they left the Code Room before going back to join the others in the throne room.

 **In the Throne Room...**

The racers were just chatting with each other, eating some of the snacks the candy servants had set up, basically enjoying each others' company. Some of them were even telling the new racers the story of how Turbo had tricked everyone into thinking that Vanellope was nothing more than a glitch and how Ralph was able to help her become the game's true ruler.

Oreanna and Jack were on the throne, with Oreanna on the boy's lap. There was just not enough room on the seat for both of them, so they decided to try it this way. At first, Jack and Oreanna found this as awkward, but soon found it to be actually cozy.

"Really? What do you have in mind?", Jack asked.

"Nothing yet. But as soon as I do, I swear she's gonna wish she hadn't messed with us.", Oreanna answered.

"Hm, but if she didn't, we wouldn't have known how much we actually like each other.", Jack thought.

"Yeah, I guess.", Oreanna agreed. "But I'm still getting her back."

"Yeah definitely.", Jack said. With that, Oreanna gave him a peck on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

As they did this, Vanellope and King Candy came back from behind the curtain, seeing the two share a kiss. "Awww! You do wuv each other.", Vanellope laughed.

"Ahhh! Vanellope!", Oreanna screamed, getting the attention of the other racers as well.

Vanellope just laughed harder. "Come on sis. Just havin' some fun."

"Whatever.", the Oreo girl mumbled.

Vanellope just shrugged it off and went to the other racers. "Okay everyone. Most of your codes seem to check out. Well, except for two." She turned to face Damon and Tessa. "Damon, Tessa, could you come here please?"

The two racers followed her order. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you both something.", Vanellope gave them a serious look. "Why were both of your code boxes glitching?"

This made the two racers nervous. "'Should they tell their leader why?' 'How would she react?' 'Would they get executed if they said so or not?'" These were some of the questions that crossed their minds. Finally, after deciding the correct course of action, Damon spoke up.

"Well, you see Vanellope, I was a racer. But one day, my code got corrupted for some reason. I don't know why though. After that, I felt myself getting weaker and my body started glitching. It was a horrible time for me then. Luckily, I found a few candy people selling some black market stuff from other games here in Sugar Rush. I used up most of my money to get what I needed from them but it wasn't enough, so I stole a few more items. I found some kit from a game, I don't remember the name, and used it to fix what was left of my code. A few months later, I think something else happened to me but I can't remember what. After that, I ended up here, with you all after the upgrade.", Damon said, finishing his story.

"Really? But I was a glitch for fifteen years. And I've never seen or heard from you.", Vanellope said.

"Well that's all I remember. Nothing else.", Damon replied.

"Okay. But what happened to your code? You said it got corrupted.", Tessa asked.

Damon held out his arm and it glitched red and blue. "I think most of it is alright. This is all that's left. It's not really harmful. In fact, I can do quite a bit with it."

"Like what?", Vanellope asked.

Damon smiled and held up his arm, aiming at the ceiling. "This!" The arm started to glitch red and blue before the pixels gradually turned into electricity. He aimed at a chandelier hanging above the center of the room and shot at it, the electricity flowing from his arm, through the air and onto the chandelier, causing it to short out and burst into flames before the cord holding it up burned through, sending the fixture crashing to the ground. Luckily, none of the racers were hurt.

"I call it my "Mod" ability.", Damon said smugly, blowing on the smoke coming from his hand.

"What are you, crazy?", Taffyta yelled, dusting off the sugar crystal dust that had gotten stuck to her outfit.

"Sorry, just showing you what I can do.", said Damon.

"Well be careful next time. I don't want your "mod" power or whatever you call it messing with me ever again.", Taffyta spat. "I don't want anyone getting in the way of me being the game's best racer."

Damon had an expression on his face that said he was both distressed and angry at the same time. He looked around the room and saw what his power had done. The cord that previously held the fallen fixture in place was still on fire, the crystals that once decorated the chandelier lay on the ground around the racers, all shattered and broken while the dust still floated around the room, causing some of the racers to cough uncontrollably.

Vanellope placed her hand on the Dum-Dum racer's shoulder. "I'm sorry Damon, but I have to agree with what Taffyta said...well except for 'her being the best racer' part. Your power does seem to be too dangerous. Until you can control it, I don't recommend you using it again, ok?"

"Okay.", Damon sighed.

"Hey, cheer up Damon. We can still help you control it.", Vanellope said kindly.

"What? How?", Damon asked.

"Some of us have powers too.", Vanellope said as she caused herself to voluntarily "Glitch". Jack saw this and did the same. "You see?"

Damon smiled. "Thanks." Vanellope smiled back at him. "No prob." After talking with Damon, she then turned to Tessa, who had been watching their little talk.

"So Tessa, what about you?", King Candy asked. "Could you please tell us why you have a glitch in your code?"

Tessa became a bit nervous. "Well your Highness, it's because...", she said as she momentarily glitched like Vanellope did but in red pixels this time. "...my code isn't exactly stable. When I drive, I tend to glitch in random places. Sometimes, I end up crashing into other racers or other stuff on the track.", she explained.

"Really? You didn't glitch on our way here.", Oreanna pointed out.

"It only happens when I'm stressed like in a real race.", she replied.

"Well, no worries. I can teach you how I got to control your type of glitching too.", Vanellope smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?", Tessa asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah. That happened to me years before.", she said as she put her arm around the peppermint girl's shoulders. "I'll teach you what I know. Maybe then, you'll be a great racer."

Tessa felt a bit happier at this. Someone was gonna teach her how to control her glitch. "Thanks. And who knows, I may even beat you.", she joked.

"Hey, don't get too carried away just yet pal.", Vanellope chuckled. "We still have to take care of that problem of yours." Her expression softened a bit. "But yeah, you just might be able to... that is, if you work hard."

Tessa smiled back, feeling both hopeful and determined to be a great racer. "I will coach."

"Did you just call me coach?", Vanellope asked.

"Uh, yeah? Is that alright?", Tessa said as she rubbed her head nervously.

"Yeah. I actually kinda like it.", Vanellope said. "Okay, we'll start your training after we meet up with the racers from that new area. Sound good?"

Tessa smiled back, feeling overjoyed, but tried to contain it so she won't accidentally glitch again. "Yes coach!"

"Alright then." Vanellope was about to make an announcement for their departure to the new area when she remembered something that she had recalled about the Code room. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Carnell and Clair.", she called the two racers.

"Yes?", Carnell said.

"Oui?", said Clair.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?", Vanellope said.

"Yes ma'am." The two said as they approached the little teal hooded girl.

"Alright, when I checked your code boxes, I saw that you both wanted to be Sugar Rush knights." Both boys looked a bit excited. "But you see, the thing is... I don't really need any knights. I got my Stinkbrain and my Butterfingers for that.", she finished explaining.

Both racers looked down, feeling very disappointed. "Oh. Alright your highness.", Carnell said.

Vanellope noticed this. "But I think we can find some place for you two to be knights. Deal?", she said as she put out her arms for a handshake. The two thought for a while. "Hey, do we have a deal or what? My arms are gettin' tired." The two nodded and shook the leader's hands. "Deal."

"Okay then. Now that that's settled, who's gonna come with me to the new area?", Vanellope asked.

Alden, Jojo, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Nougetsia, Candlehead, Taffyta, Oreanna and Jack all raised their hands.

"Alright, anyone else?"

Some of the new racers raised their hands. "We'll come too.", Clair, Presley and Damon said.

"Are you sure?", Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, why not? It sounds like fun.", Presley said. Clair and Damon agreed with the white haired peppermint racer.

"Well, if you're sure.", Vanellope said. The three confirmed that they wanted to tag along with the group. "Well, let's get going. I wanna meet the others before the arcade opens." All the racers nodded and got into their karts. Soon, they were off for the new area.

 **Near the New Area's Border...**

The racers were nearing the border that separated the Sugar Rush Kingdom with the new one. In the distance, the racers could see the castle.

As they drove over the border, they noticed that this area was separated a few meters away from the foot of Ice Cream Mountain. They also noticed how the terrain changed. This part of Sugar Rush had more candy plants, some of which looked pretty new to them, as well as some new candy creatures.

Seeing this, some of the racers stopped for a while to examine the scenery. "Wow! Are you seeing this?", Candlehead asked.

"Yeah, we're right here.", Taffyta said, feeling annoyed as usual towards her best friend. Candlehead may be considered as the group's ditz at times, and she can't really help it as much as she can't help be a bossy and spoiled racer. But there are times that her childishness does get on her nerves.

"Hey guys, check this out.", Jubileena called over from a patch of candy roses. Some of the racers went over to see the flowers as well. The flowers were very beautiful, with lots of very delicate details on them. They also smelled of a mixture of sugar dust and their natural scent.

"Hmm, I wonder if you can eat them.", Jojo asked as he took a rose and ate one of its petals. "Very nice. Kinda like cotton candy."

The racers took some of the flowers as well and tasted the petals, finding that the Airheads boy was right. "You're right Jojo. They're very sweet.", Crumbelina said, taking a small bunch and gorging herself on the delicious plants.

As the racers were snacking on the flowers, however, they didn't notice a growling in the bushes. The creature hidden in the bushes glared angrily at them, baring its teeth and crouching down low as if it was preparing to pounce. As it got ready to attack, it growled louder.

"Huh? Did anyone hear that?", Rancis asked as he scanned his surroundings, searching for the source of the noise.

"Yeah. I think I heard it too.", Vanellope said. Seeing its cover blown, the creature tried to back up and hide deeper in the bushes. This, however, caused the bush to rustle.

"Over there!", Alden said, pointing to the bush.

The group got closer to check out what had made the noise. As they got closer, the creature leapt out of the bushes and began attacking the racers.

The beast started chasing the racers, trying to bite them as he got close. Alden, who had managed to duck out of the way, saw what the beast actually was. It looked like a wolf, as tall as them, made of waffles.

The waffle wolf was getting close to a certain racer, who had tripped and fallen to the ground. "Help!", she yelled.

"Nougetsia!", Alden screamed. "SHAMONE!" he yelled, activating his runner mode. He got out his cane and managed to block the waffle wolf before hitting its face with the cane.

The beast got angry and used its tail to hit Alden, knocking him back. It then looked at where Nougetsia was, only to find out she had already disappeared. Looking around again, it saw the nearest racer and charged at her. "Jubi!", Candlehead screamed.

Jubileena, who was hiding in the patch of roses and flowers, saw the wolf headed right for her and screamed. "AAAHHH!"

But before the wolf was able to get any closer, a whip that looked like it was made of Airheads strips was able to wrap around the wolf's rear legs, stopping it from taking a bite out of the girl. Jubileena stopped screaming and saw what had stopped her attacker. She was a bit shocked to see it was Jojo, who had used his Airheads strips on the wolf.

"Get out of here!", Jojo yelled before he pulled the wolf back with the whips. Jubileena nodded and ran to find a safe spot.

As Jojo was pulling the wolf away from the racers, it turned around and bit the whip off before charging at him. But before the wolf was able to injure Jojo, a shot of electricity hit the wolf's side, causing it to howl in pain. Jojo turned to see it was Damon who had shot the wolf. "Go, Jojo, Go!", he yelled.

As Damon and Jojo were about to run away, the wolf got up and tried to lunge at them again. _"_ Damon! _Kuya_! Watch out!", Alden yelled. The two turned around to see Alden and Jack, both running at high speed, crashing into the wolf's sides, causing it to finally collapse.

"That was close!", Presley said, coming out of her hiding spot as they all gathered at the injured wolf.

"Yeah. Too close.", said Taffyta.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?", Candlehead asked.

"I don't know.", Jojo said, looking at the wolf. "But this one's too dangerous to be left alive." He looked at Alden and Jack. "We have to kill it. Alden, can I have the knife?"

The white racer nodded and passed him the balisong. After doing a quick opening, Jojo was about to stab the wolf. As he was about to do it, however, a white ball hit his hand, making him let go of the knife. "Ow! What was that?"

The ball rolled on the ground. Oreanna bent over to pick it up. "Guys, it's a jawbreaker.", she held out the ball, confirming it was a jawbreaker, and a rather large one at that.

"Okay, who's the wise guy that threw that?", Vanellope asked irritatedly. After a few moments, the group heard a male voice this time.

"I did.", a boy with white hair, blue eyes, a white baseball cap with polka dots on it, a yellow shirt, white jacket also adorned with polka dots and matching white pants stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "And I would advise you to step away from my pet."

"Your pet?", Snowanna asked. "You mean this...thing...that tried to attack us is your pet?"

"Yes. And I would like to have him back, if you don't mind.", the boy said as he approached the wolf.

"But this thing tried to kill us! And you expect us to just let it go?", Taffyta yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But we don't take kindly to trespassing and vandalism around here."

"Hey, we're not trespassers. We're from Sugar Rush.", said Vanellope.

"Obviously. Or else you wouldn't ride in such slow and pathetic karts.", the boy scoffed as he helped his pet wolf up.

"Oh yeah! Well, for your information, we're the best racers in Sugar Rush. And I'm their leader, President Vanellope Von Schweetz.", Vanellope proclaimed.

"Yeah right. And I'm the King of Sugar Rush.", the boy retorted.

Oreanna scowled at him. "Actually, that would be our dad, King Candy."

At the mention of King Candy, the boy's expression changed. "Did you say King Candy?" The two sisters nodded. "Okay, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. How about we try to start over. I'll go first." He cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Jimmy Jawcracker. And this is my pet waffle wolf, Walf."

The group stared at him, debating whether to trust him or not. About a minute later, Vanellope decided to play along and reintroduce herself. "Hi, I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, the President of Sugar Rush.", she then pointed to her fellow racers. "These are my friends and subjects. We are here to find the new racers after the upgrade."

"Oh, so you're the leader, huh?", Jimmy asked. Vanellope nodded. "Good. Our prince will be very pleased to meet you. Come with me.", he said, walking behind some trees with Walf following him.

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?", Taffyta asked, feeling suspicious of the boy.

"Well, I can't trust you either. So it will be easier if you do as I say.", Jimmy answered back.

"Sorry pal, but there's no way I'm gonna do what you say.", Damon said. He started to charge up another lightning ball in his hand and aimed for Jimmy, who had his back turned. He then shot the ball at him, causing the jawbreaker boy's body to stiffen up before he fell to the ground.

Walf looked over to see his owner was in pain. Feeling both worried and angry, he charged at Damon. Jack grabbed Damon's arm and ran away from the wolf's path while Alden rammed his side again. This time, the wolf looked like it was in too much pain to get up.

Jojo walked up to the wolf and aimed his right arm at it. A small orange ball made from Fruit Roll-ups formed on his wrist, and with a flick of the wrist, he launched the ball from his arm, trapping the wolf's legs. He did this a few more times to make sure that it was fully restrained. He then took Alden's knife. "That's it. I'm ending this."

As he was about to stab the wolf again, a whip, this time made out of licorice, wrapped around his wrists and pulled him to the ground. "Oof!"

The racers looked to see that the licorice whip led to the hands of a boy with black hair, fair skin and red eyes wearing a black sombrero with red decorations on it, a white shirt under a red and black jacket and matching pants. "Let go of _mi_ _amigos_.", the boy said.

"Let go of our friend first.", Snowanna said.

The boy glared at them for a moment before calming down and releasing Jojo's hands. "Thanks.", he said as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Now, who are you?", he asked as he put out his left arm and the balisong came back to his hand.

"My apologies. My name is Larry, Larry de Lickerish.", he said, bowing and removing his sombrero.

"Well, we are the Sugar Rush racers. I'm their president, Vanellope Von Schweetz. And the guy you just hit is Jojo Potchi.", Vanellope said.

"Sorry, are you alright?", Larry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice whips by the way.", Jojo said, feeling a bit more cheerful now that he wasn't under attack.

" _Gracias._ ", Larry said. "Now, may I ask why you were attacking _mi amigos_?"

Jimmy got back up and stood behind Larry. "Simple. They're trespassers and vandals! Anyone who does that to our game is not welcome here.", he said angrily.

"Hey! All we did was pick and taste a few candy flowers! And besides, this is our game too.", Jubileena said, feeling insulted.

Larry looked at the girl, then to the plants. "Is that it? I thought someone died.", Larry laughed. "I can get those back easily." He snapped his fingers and the previously eaten and ruined flowers instantly grew back.

"Wow!", the racers said.

"See? It's alright.", Larry said to Jimmy, who just frowned. "Sorry about my friend here, he's just a little bit...high strung? I guess you can say." The jawbreaker boy just rolled his eyes and tried to help his pet wolf...again.

"I see. Well, I can understand if some stranger suddenly started coming to our home and ruined everything.", Vanellope said.

" _Si_.", Larry said. "Well, no harm done then, right?"

Most of the racers nodded. Well, except for the four racers who helped fight of the ill-tempered wolf and his master. "I guess.", Jojo said, pulling out a small ice pack from his hat.

" _Bueno_!", the licorice boy then turned to the president. "Now, you said you're the President of Sugar Rush, right miss Schweetz?"

"Uh, yeah.", Vanellope said.

"Well, you must come and see our prince.", Larry said.

The racers looked at each other, as if discussing among themselves. Finally, Vanellope nodded. "Sure. We wanted to meet this area's racers anyway. It would be a good idea to meet your prince."

"Very well. Please follow Jimmy.", Larry smiled.

"Whatever.", Jimmy scoffed, leading the racers to his kart. As they followed the brash boy, Jojo tossed Alden back his knife. "Hurry up Larry!"

" _Un momento amigo._ ", Larry replied, turning back to Jubileena, who was still by the candy rose patch.

"Oh hello.", Jubileena said. "I'm sorry for ruining your roses."

"It's alright _Senorita._ How did you like them?"

"They were very beautiful. Shame we ate them though."

Larry snapped his fingers and a whole beautiful bouquet of candy flowers appeared in his hands. "Here, these are for you.", he handed the cherry girl the bouquet.

"Thank you...Larry, right?", Jubileena asked as she took the present.

" _Si senorita._ But these are not as beautiful as you.", Larry said, kissing her hand and causing her to blush.

"Larry!", Jimmy yelled again.

"I'm coming!", Larry yelled back before turning back to the girl in red. "Sorry _senorita_ , but _mi amigo_ needs me."

"Oh you don't have to keep calling me that.", Jubileena started blushing again. "Just call me Jubi."

"Very well my _seno-_ Jubi.", Larry smiled. "I'll see you later." Jubileena nodded as Larry headed over to his kart. As his back was turned, she took in the scents of the candy flowers, a lovestruck smile forming on her face. He kept calling her _senorita_ for aome reason, but it sounded nice. "I have to ask him about that later.", she thought.

It took her a while to realize that she was alone in the flower patch. She hurried to her kart and placed the bouquet in the trunk before taking off to catch up with the others.

With the racers, they followed the jawbreaker and licorice boys to their kart on the other side of the hill. What they saw surprised them.

The kart the two used didn't look like a normal kart like they had. It was twice as long as their karts and had two seats, one up front and one near the back. The one infront seemed to be the main driver's seat while the one at tthe back had a joystick and some buttons on the dash. The kart itself looked like it had a mixed theme of jawbreakers and licorice, just like the drivers.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Sugar Rush racers' stunned faces. "It's called a Double Dash kart. Our kingdom has a special factory that can make the fastest karts in the game.", Jimmy bragged.

Vanellope just rolled your eyes. "I wouldn't say that. Just take us to your leader already.", she said, growing impatient.

Jojo just put his arms up and did the 'Raise the roof' move. Alden looked at him. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Just a comedy gag we do at home for alien jokes.", Jojo said simply. The others just ignored him.

"Let's just go, okay?", Jimmy said. He climbed into the front seat while Larry got in the back.

"What about your wolf?", Crumbelina asked.

"He'll be fine. He can run as fast as our karts.", Jimmy said. The others just nodded, opting not to argue with the white haired boy. Jimmy started the kart and drove straight to the castle. The Sugar Rush racers started their engines as well and followed close behind. Some of the racers looked to see if what Jimmy had said about his wolf was true. Sure enough, they saw Walf running alongside Jimmy and Larry's kart.

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at the Castle. This castle looked very similar to Vanellope's own, except it looked smoother and appeared to be make of caramel and chocolate as opposed to sugar cubes. "Nice diggs.", Vanellope commented.

As they reached the castle gates, they found their way blocked by two huge guards made of gum holding pole-axes. "Halt! None shall enter!", one of the guards proclaimed in a threatening tone. The racers stepped back in fear.

" _Alto_! They mean no harm. They're here to meet the prince.", Larry said. The guards nodded and put their weapons away before letting the racers pass.

As they entered the main throne room, they found the interior had an air of regality compared to the casual one back at home. The two boys led them further in until they reached a boy sitting on the throne.

The boy had pink hair and eyes and was dressed in a royal attire that made his position as royalty clear. He also had a jewel encrusted crown placed neatly on his head and a white and pink cape. "Greetings. May I ask who you might be?", he asked.

Vanellope stepped up infront of the racers. "I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz, the leader of Sugar Rush.", she declared before turning to face her friends. "And these are my fellow racers. We're here to say welcome to our game."

The prince got up from his throne and draped one side of his cape over his shoulder. "I see. Well, welcome to our Sweet Tooth Kingdom Miss Schweetz.", he said with a bow. "I am the mighty Prince Garry Gumball, the great ruler of all Sugar Rush."

"What?"

to be continued...

please comment and review...

 **Also, thanks to Hardwrapping for letting use your OC's. I also apologize if I made any mistakes on any of the characters. Please comment if you feel any mistakes or corrections need to be made (this also counts other writer's oc's).**


End file.
